Dragon King & Devil Queen
by Slavic Warrior
Summary: Everything fell apart for Natsu the day Igneel abandoned him. He was abandoned by his father, he lost his brothers and sister. And so, with a new determination, he declared a new goal for him. To find Igneel and his lost siblings. Will the Fairy Tail guild help the young Dragon Slayer in his quest?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone to my 2nd attempt of making a Fairy Tail story. **

**Now the about the 1st one, well I kinda fucked up with it a lot, and since then I just scrap it and start a new one. Now about this one, well it will be Natsu x Mirajane, though how they are going to go about it will be different, but will be funny. **

**There would be a lot more focus on before Lucy joins the guild so this is before canon. **

**Well, why spoil all the good stuff...I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Beta: LoveRayX**

**Dragon King & Devil Queen**

Chapter 1.

It was a peaceful morning in the Kingdom of Fiore in the year of x375, the sun was slowing rising at the lustrous forest of Telehainat. Though what may look at, on the outskirts of it though, stood a mountain range filled with caves and many mythical creatures called Avalon, the mythical creatures that filled the mountain range was said to be so rare, that some thought that they didn't even some they were only a mystery, but it was enough to even hear a whisper of them to put fear, make blood run cold so much that nobody has yet to venture and explore it, all because of a fear that whatever was in there will kill whoever was brave or foolish enough to get close.

In one of those caves, resided the odd father and son team. One might ask how it could be odd and even more so, why were they there in the wilderness and not in one of the many cities that were situated out?

The answer to that question was very simple. The father-son duo was actually a Dragon and a little boy, who looked up to the Dragon as his father.

The mythical Dragon was none other than the mighty Igneel, The King of the Fire Dragons. The biggest and strongest Fire Dragon out there, he had deep crimson red scales that protected him, and yellow soft under skin on his stomach, his eyes that were black slits and yellow iris, on his right eye the mighty Igneel had a scar that only spoke volume of his might, a reminder to other Fire Dragons that Igneel earned his place through a test of might and power. He was the one that held so much power and might, that even the dragons who specialized in other elements had to bow down and show respect in recognition of Igneel's power. Though while Igneel was on top of them, he never once let his power and status go to his head, as he showed respect to the others of his kind. Be it a Sky, Earth, Poison or any other element, Igneel treated them equally and with respect, which in turn only raised his fame and made him a beloved by his kind even more.

While the sight of Igneel would be terrifying to anyone that didn't know him, Igneel was actually a very peace-loving Dragon, who with a few other of his kin found a child and took him as his own, even going as far as teaching the young child his magic the 'Fire Dragon Slayer Magic', which would prove very useful later there was a very good reason why the Mighty Igneel thought the child it's magic, but he kept that for himself and other Dragons did it to.

As for the child, it was a small boy that was 4'9 feet tall looked like he was around 10-years old, he had spiky gravity define pink hair, black eyes and had a lean, muscular body, that showed that he was very well trained and slightly tanned skin. The little boy was wearing a red shirt and brown baggy pants along with a scale-patterned scarf that was wrapped around his neck securely.

The boy had an extremely carefree nature that would make anyone's day go from sour to normal in a moment, he had the capacity for destruction that often left Igneel wondering how and why the kid managed to destroy so much in a blink of an eye. Though while the little boy was often happy and carefree while being destructive at the highest rate possible, he was also intelligent for his age, everything that he was thought he absorbed like a sponge and it made Igneel a bit of terrified at what would happen if he was thought the opposite of what he was now learning.

When it comes to his training and friends, the boy showed the complete opposite he would always go out of his way to help a friend, or when it came to training push himself over his limits to surpass his Dragon father, which was extremely high goal and the one that Igneel was very happy to know that his little hatchling of destruction was aiming to surpass him.

Though while the boy showed unrivaled potential and had the power to go up against drakes and baby dragon's toe to toe it was the little's boy mind that the Dragon needed help, since Igneel could only teach his son about Dragon culture and language of the old, the human world was something that he didn't know very well, and during the meeting with other Dragon's and their children it was agreed that they needed help from the human to teach the kids about their kin, and with a fortune of luck they found a perfect candidate for it.

And the candidate was a beautiful young woman that had long blond hair that was tied in a high ponytail, acrylic blue eyes that had an hourglass figure. The young beauty was dressed in elegant red and white robes with a high-collared cloak. She wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress. All in all, she was a perfect example of beauty that had no rival that could match her. And it helped that she was kind-hearted, smart and extremely good and caring towards the children that were raised by Dragons.

The name of the woman was Anna Heartfilia and as was agreed between the Dragon's and the blond beauty, the children were about to go to Heartfilia estate to study and learn how to interreact with other children and humans alike. It was a win-win situation for all of them, the kids would get a break from training and enjoy themselves, while the Dragon's would be free to do their own business.

"Alright brat, it's time to go and see Anna. She's going to help you can learn and study your kin and play with other kids. You did extremely well in your training my son, you've made me very proud and this is your reward for your hard work." Igneel spoke in a harsh tone that sounded a bit too hard, but to the little kid it was very much like a fatherly tone as he knew and recognized how his father spoke and it was hard for the mighty dragon to change his voice.

Hearing his father, the boy's eyes widen as his smile had gotten wider. He was going to see his friends and teacher again, and he could hardly wait for it. He was always the happiest when he was with his fellow Dragon Slayers. Which to the boy, are like his family.

"So… that means I'm going to see, aunt Anna, Wendy, Sting, Rouge, and metalhead?" The boy asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Yes, my little destructive fire will see them all today, in about 4 hours we are heading to Heartfilia estate." The dragon answered his son with a chuckle, who blew fire from his mouth in a moment of excitement.

* * *

**XXXX**

The flight from the Telehainat forest to the Heartfilia estate was a short one for the duo as Igneel spread his massive wings and with a few hard swing flu at top speed. All the while his little son was screaming in excitement as this was one of his most favorite things besides training and playing around with his fellow Dragon Slayers.

As soon as the duo landed on the hard ground the little pink haired boy was tackled to the ground by the very excited and energetic little blue haired girl that a few years younger and was wearing a simple white shirt and blue shorts.

"Big brother Natsu you are finally here!" The blue haired girl squealed in happiness, as she finally had the chance to be with her older brother figure.

"Oww, Wendy, I'm glad to see you as well, but can you let go of me? I think I hit my head a bit too forcefully." The pink haired boy said as Wendy let go of him and help him get up with a blush on her face from embarrassment.

"Sorry big brother, I was just excited to finally see you." Wendy said in shy tone while putting her hands behind her in a shy manner which prompt a small laugh from the boy.

"Aww, don't worry, it's all good, though where are others?" Natsu said as he pet her head, which made the small girl smile at him while she took his hand and started to pull him towards others.

"They are with Aunt Anna, and she said when you get here she will start teaching us to read and make us play games that are good for memory. Oh, and she said that she will help us with magic also big brother!" Wendy squealed in excitement as she barely contained herself from the prospect of learning new thing and doing magic. While Natsu smiled at his little sister, in his mind, he was also excited to learn and seeing Wendy happy was added a bonus to him.

It took the duo 10 more minutes of walking (Wendy pulling Natsu) for them to arrive at the main hall were the other Dragon Slayers and their teacher was waiting.

And as per usual as if that was agreed by some unspoken word Natsu found himself barely dodging an Iron Rod that was sent his way, though before he could retaliate Wendy quickly stood in front of him and started to shout at his attacker.

"Big Brother Gajeel! Why must the two of you always fight when in the same room!" Wendy shouted with tears threatening to fall from her eyes as her face started to go red a bit.

"Tsk, I was hoping to knock the Salamander out before Wendy could get in a way." The owner of the said arm spoke in a bit grunt voice as his arm retracted back to its normal form. The boy was a bit larger then Natsu

"Yeah, I'm also glad to see you to metalhead." Natsu said, with a smirk on his face, to the boy that attacked him. The said boy growled as his black eyes shined with a bit of malice, that forced the other 2 boys that were younger than Natsu and Gajeel to cover in fear for a bit.

"Big Brothers stop, please. I-if you don't stop Aunt Anna will punish you both." The blond haired boy that was covering from the two older dragon slayers with his black haired friend quickly said making both Natsu and Gajeel freeze and start to sweat profoundly at the thought of punishment that the woman that all the Dragon Slayers called their "Aunt" would do to them if they even so much as scratched the floor of her estate by their fight.

"Y-you lucked out today metalhead, though I will kick your metal ass all across Fiore next time we meet." Natsu quickly said as he went past him to go and see the blond and black haired boys that where now out of cover.

"Same to you Salamander!" Gajeel shouted as he also went to the others.

"Sting, Rouge. How are you bros?" Natsu asked as he kneeled down and patted both of them on the head.

"Good now that the destruction of this place and death are averted big bro, though after you kick Gajeel's ass, I'm kicking yours. I'm after all the strongest Dragon Slayer!" Sting shouted as he grinned at his big brother, who returned it with his own.

"Yeah keep dreaming little man." Natsu said as he ruffled his hair a bit before gaining a simple all good from Rouge as an answer.

"Now this is a nice scene for a change. I'm very happy that you guys can all work together and be nice to each other. Why don't you do it more often?" A female voice spoke, making the Dragon children wipe their heads towards the source of the voice only to see their "Aunt" walking towards them with a beautiful smile that only grow even larger as Wendy rocketed towards her and hugging her leg tightly

"Aunty! I miss you so much! Mommy said that I will stay here for a month is that true?" Wendy quickly asked getting a giggle from the blond woman who nodded her head only to laugh as she heard a squeal of happiness from the little blue haired.

"Though Wendy, not only are you staying here for a month, all of you guys are staying here for a full month, though if you behave and learn what I have to teach you. I will see if I can make it so that you all can stay for another one. But that is if you all listen to what I say, deal?" Anna said as she saw the look of pure happiness on everyone's faces (even on grumpy Gajeel's).

"We will behave!" Natsu and Gajeel shouted in unison as they bowed which prompted a burst of laughter from the 3 youngsters which turned to fear as the older duo glared at them making them gulp in fear for a bit. Though that fear lasted only a few moments before they all smiled at each other and went to hug their adopted Aunt who could only smile and return the favor.

"Now big bad Dragon Slayers, let's have some fun first then I will explain to you how we are going to spend this month. OH, and I will tell you both now this, Natsu and Gajeel. If you both manage to be nice and listen to what I teach you and don't make any problems I will take you to the training room and let you go at it as much as you both want. Do we have a deal?" Anna spoke in a motherly tone before it went to a sly one with a smirk on her face as she saw Natsu and Gajeel's eyes became big as dinner plates at the thought of fighting each other finally.

"Hell YES!" was the answer she received from the most battle hungry duo which was rewarded by another set of laughter from the others.

"Well come on then, let's have some fun then we can go over what I plan for all of us." Anna said and as the final word was left from her mouth the children were already out and playing with each other, with Natsu and Gajeel doing their best not to fight.

'This is going to be an interesting month that is for sure. Hmm...I think I know what I can make for them before they go into the future.' Anna thought with a smile on her face before joining the little ones and even summoning Aquarius to hang around with her and watch over the little balls of energy.

* * *

**XXXX 2 months later** **XXXX**

To say that 2 months went pass so quickly was an understatement. It was all around experience for all of the children and they couldn't be happier that their adopted parents agreed for them to stay a month extra as a reward for their good behavior. Which made both Igneel and Metalicana, the dragon that raised Gajeel, very proud that their brats could at least be normal for a bit.

And to both theirs and other dragons and dragon slayers, pride and horror the fight that ensued after their good example of being nice was nothing short then a true battle of Dragons were both young Dragon Slayers put everything they got into it, spells, punches, kicks, you name it, they did it, it was a magnificent show of power and battle prowess that would make any Dragon jealous of the fun that those 2 had.

Even though the battle was at the end Natsu's victory it was clear that if Natsu's attack was a only fraction of the second later it would be Gajeel's victory though to be fair to both boys it was declared a Draw so that way it would push both of them to further expand their might and power.

Though after everything was said and done, it was time for all of them to return home and train more and learn as much as they could before they departed still unknowingly into the future. Though before they could leave, Anna decided to give them a few final tips and presents.

"Children, if I could have a word before you all go." Anna softly spoke to them making them all turn their attention towards her as she went to little Wendy first and bringing a large box from what looked like nowhere.

"Wendy my dear child this is for you. I know that you like to wear dresses and so I made you 2 set of them, each is made from you mother'sscales so you don't have to worry about ruining it. I made sure to enhance it so that it can grow with you. Also, remember this, and this is for all of you, all the presents that I will give you will have a gravity seal on them. Now if you are wondering, it was something that it was decided by your parents and me, it will immensely help you in your training. Also there is one other seal that I will leave to Igneel to explain after I give the gifts to you all." Anna said in a motherly tone as she ruffed Wendy's hair a bit before going to all others and giving them their presents.

Seeing as the woman that treated the children as if they were her own finished, Igneel started to speak up. "Now you brats, I know you are all wondering what the other seal is for, and I will tell you all now, so remember it very well. The other seal is a seal on your power. Now before both, you Natsu and Gajeel start to shout and make Metalicana and me shut you up with a tail to the head. I will explain how it works and why is it there." Igneel spoke in a heavy and strong voice which gave the children all they need to know that this was very serious.

"The reason for the other seal is so that you can keep enough power to not kill a human being if or when you fight it. A Dragon or Dragon Slayer could survive you guys going full power, since their own magic and body are also flooded with it like yours, but ordinary humans can' is one of the reasons, another one is for it to keep you safe, there would be time when we will not be there to protect you, and while your senses will easily locate and even help you evade unwanted attention. The seal will mask your true power and keep it to the power of an average mage. As for gravity seal that Anna spoke of, It is something that we decided to add since it will be very beneficial to you all. The gravity seal work as such. When you reach enough power and stamina the gravity will increase, and you will feel like you heavier. Now to further explain the gravity seal works like this." Igneel spoke before he took a deep breath and continued while the children were completely serious with Natsu and Gajeel absorbing everything they heard in hopes of them getting even more powerful.

"The Gravity seals works like this. Let's take Natsu for example, he weights around 30 kg, the 1st seal will double his weight meaning 60 kg, 2nd will make him 120 kg and so on, the higher the level of the seal the heavier you can always increase the height of the level and also decrease it or remove it if it is necessary. But knowing you all brats…"

Igneel paused to send a glare to his son and Gajeel, who seeing it just started to innocently whistle while looking away. "All of you will start going up the levels quickly, keep in mind that if you go up to quickly while your body didn't adjust to its new weight you can die by your organs crushing themselves. So go to the increased level after you fell completely normal like you don't have them on you at all." Igneel finished his explanation while giving another glare to give them a final warning before he looked at other dragons doing the same to make it so that their children understand that while it is extremely good it can be extremely dangerous for them. And seeing their brats nod in understanding while having a serious look on their faces was enough for the mighty beasts to know that they proved their point.

"Dad, can I ask you something before we go?" Natsu asked his father who nodded his head.

"Is it possible to mark anyone as your siblings? I know that it's possible to mark a mate, but is it possible to mark a sibling also?" Natsu asked while shocking the Dragon Slayers and the Dragons with his question.

"Hmmm...well that is possible, I can say with assurance that I do have a few dragons that I look as if they are my brothers and sisters, though why do you ask this Natsu?" Igneel responded while trying to figure out why his destructive brat wanted to know this.

"Well dad, it's very simple, I see all of the other Dragon Slayers here as my family, like my siblings, even the rust bucket over there I see him as my friend and rival."Natsu said as he pointed to Gajeel, who barely held back by other to hit Natsu on the head for the insult, whilst muttering something about killing the stupid Salamander.

"And I want to make sure that my sibling is always all right, and that they know that there is always one of us out there doing his best to find him if we ever to separate from each other." Natsu explained his thought of why he asked of the sibling mark and to say that the Mighty Igneel was proud of his son would be an understatement.

He knew that Natsu always looked at the other Dragon Slayers like his family, but to do this was in Dragon's culture an act very sacred and it showed that he would be a loyal friend to all of them and protected them like his own. With a nod of his head, Igneel look at the other Dragons to see that they were all touched by the Salamanders words and that they full-heartedly agreed with his idea of sibling mark while all of the Slayers were smiling like idiots at the thought of having a real brothers and sister even if it was only in Dragons culture, and with a quick explanation how to do it, all Dragon Slayers did what was told and bit the rightsholder leaving a mark that flashed for a second before it disappeared from sight, though it was explained to all of them that the mark was only visible to the Dragon Slayers and Dragons so they didn't have to worry about it at all, and it was permanent.

With what was said and done, they said their goodbyes to each other. All of the children left each other with their "Parent" to go back to train and to learn about Dragon culture as much as possible. Though what nobody told the children was that this was the final time that they will see each other in this time period.

* * *

**XXXX 2 Years Later XXXX**

2 years have passed since the last meeting of the Dragons and their children, and in those 2 years Natsu not only grew in power but in appearance also, he grew from 4'9 to a nice 5'5 feet, his gravity seal was now on 15 which was abnormal to anyone who wasn't a Dragon to Natsu it was like taking a stroll, he was so into his training to become the strongest and to surpass his Dragon Father that he was pushing himself to the limit every day, and Igneel was not making his training any easier to young boy.

He made sure that Natsu would train every session and do a bit more, be it a 10 more jumps or sit-ups, or even going a mile longer on the run whatever the Dragon thought his son did it even going so far as to invent a few new regular attacks and a few Dragon Slayer Secret Art's with one Dragon Slayer Finisher Art that Igneel almost immediately forbid Natsu from doing it, and only to do it in the last resort when everything looked like it was hopeless.

That was the power of the Finisher Art that Natsu made, that even Igneel feared its power and the damage it will cause if it was unleashed in the populated area, it will be caused massive almost untold destruction and anyone near its range would be vaporized instantly. Though to compensate that, Igneel decided to take Natsu to one of his human friends to teach the young boy Fire Make Magic, which the boy thought it was a nice agreement to the one that he wouldn't do his Finishing Art if he was tutored something new.

And boy was Natsu over the moon when he learned to make many things out of his element. The Maker magic that he learned gave him so much liberty and opportunity to do useful stuff and much to Igneel's relief cut down on destruction even if it was just a little bit.

Though while Natsu, as he was told, didn't do finishing art at training and only did his usual Secret Art with Maker Magic and even managed to invent new Secret Art's. His magic and physical strength were progressing alarming rate and it was only a matter of time until he would be able to hold his own against 1/2 of Igneel's full power.

That was proven a few times when Natsu would spar with his Dragon father when all seals on him would be removed and the power he would unleash would be in the rank of a high Middle-Class Dragon, low High-Class Dragon. Even though he would constantly lose to Igneel, Natsu knew that in every defeat there was a lesson to be learned and he did learn on his mistakes and tried to outsmart his father the next time they fight, and to Igneel's joy his brat was performing slightly better during each and every new mock battle that they head.

The date was the training for today was nearing to a close, Igneel told Natsu that today they will cut the training short as a sort of reward for a young Dragon Slayer for his grueling regiment put a huge toll on his body, and because as of tomorrow Igneel would finally leave Natsu, not that he told him that. The old Dragon knew that would literally kill the boy if he knew that so he decided to go with a harsh approach but an easier one, to look like he abandoned him. So, he just told Natsu that he was going to see what other Dragons were doing and that he would be back later. With that, Igneel used a sleeping spell and with a sad look into his eyes, picked Natsu up and went outside.

* * *

**XXXX 7/15/X777 XXXX**

The peace and quiet of the forest of Telehainat were nature was giving it nice and calming vibes was interrupted by a roar of an angry Dragon Slayer that was now beyond pissed after waiting the whole week for his father to return.

"IGNEELLLLL! COME ON YOU BASTARD LIZARD! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANY MORE!" Roared the young Natsu in all his might as he called for his father, but as for the last few days, he was greeted with only silence that started to get on the boy's nerves. The whole past week the Pinkett roared and looked everywhere for his father, only to be greeted with disappointment. And as Natsu let his final roar to the heaven he fell on his back and finally cracked, he couldn't keep it anymore, his worst fear was unleashed.

Natsu Dragneel, the son of the mighty Igneel was abandoned by his father, and all that Natsu can think of is that he was too weak or that he disrespected his father by something that he did or didn't do. But with those dark thought in his head, Natsu returned to the cave that he was waiting for his father and fell asleep, determent to as of next morning find his father and show him that he was worthy of him and that he was indeed strong enough, to be the son of Igneel.

* * *

**Done!**

**AN: Well I hope you enjoy it, and until next time. **

**Also, leave a review and tell me what you guys think about it, all the comments are helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

The next day saw the young Dragon Slayer walking through the forest south of Ateos the central hub for merchant trade in the North West of Fiore. There was the first town Natsu saw while searching for his Dragon, and the young boy had to admit that it was a very beautiful town, and Natsu saw a few while his was studying user Anna, though while the town they would visit were smaller than this it still had enough influence on the boy to want to see how the life in the city to go to the city and see what he can find on Igneel, Natsu headed towards it.

As he entered the city he was awed in what he saw, all the things were pretty much new the Dragon Slayer and he honestly didn't know were to start to look for clue so he just wandered around, buying some food and some equipment that he found necessary for his journey with the gold that he was left with, which Natsu was extremely happy for his teacher to make him learn at least a bit of Re-quip magic. That way he could carry a lot of stuff and not be worried about losing it or getting it stolen.

Continuing his look around Natsu saw something that made him angry. The sight that he saw was of the man in his 30's dragging an older man that was from the look of him in his late 70's, the man was shorter then Natsu and had a bald head with white hair on the side of his head, he was also wearing an orange zipped up hoodie with the matching pants and overly large shoes.

The man that was being dragged by force away into the dark ally wasn't even fazed by the fact that someone was trying to rob him, but that didn't stop Natsu from rushing towards the ally to kick some well-deserved butt. He was always lectured to help someone in need and this was one of the perfect opportunities to do it, entering the ally that the 2 entered before, he grinned as he saw that the ally was a dead end, meaning that there was no escape for a crook to get away from him.

"If I were you I would let the old man go!" Natsu said a bit louder making his presence known to the 2 men in front of him.

As the 2 turned to see who behind them, they were shocked to see a little kid with pink hair and black eyes that was grinning like a madman towards them. Though the old man saw and felt huge magic power from the kid and was very impressed by it, the crook didn't and the old man knew that if the kid wanted to he could easily beat the shit of the man who "captured him". Though while the old man was impressed, the crook just started laughing his head off at the thought of a kid barely 12 threatening him.

"HAHAHAHA, oh man that was a good one kid. Now fuck off, I have work to do." The crook said as he pointed his knife at the old man's neck and again demand all of his money.

Seeing as he was just ignored and laughed at, Natsu growled a bit before he smirked again as a devilish idea popped up in his mind.

"Oh, you think just because I'm a kid I can't kick your sorry excuse? Don't make me laugh, I fought dogs that have more courage and power than you. So I'm going to ask you again to let go of Gramps before I burn you to ash." Natsu spoke his voice being arrogant as he mocked his opponent, who was extremely easy to provoke it seemed as he harshly troughs the old man into the wall and made his way toward Natsu who just widen his smirk. While the old man just had a tick mark for being called "Gramps" by some little brat, but he had to

"I was planning to let you go so you can run to your mommy, though now I'm going to beat you up to a bloody pulp you brat!" The crook yelled as he tried to kick Natsu only to get his foot caught by the pink haired boy.

"Oh well, I tried to be nice." Natsu said as he lighted his hand that was still hold the foot on fire and started to squeeze it, forcing the crook to yell in pain as he felt his skin burning and his bones crushing.

[**Fire Make: Mace!**] Natsu shouted as he sent the thief flying into the wall rendering him useless with a well-placed punch to the face with his fire mace.

"Wha? One shot? Damn, I thought he would at least be able to take one more...oh well." Natsu muttered to himself as he rubbed his head in disappointment before he remembered the old man. "You okay Gramps? This trash didn't hurt you?"

Shaking his head at the display of magic and to answer the boy the old man replied in a calm voice. "Don't worry, I'm fine, though you didn't have to do what you did, though I'm grateful for your assistance young man. Though what is your name if I may know?"

"The name is Natsu, Natsu Dragneel. What is your name Gramps?" Natsu answered with a huge grin on his face.

"Natsu huh? Natsu you are a fire mage I see. My name is Makarov Dreyar. Did you ever considering joining a Guild?" The old man now known as Makarov asked again.

"A guild? What is that?" Natsu asked with a confused look on his face as he never heard of it, prompting the old man to sigh.

"Well let me tell you then, my boy. A guild is where a group of us mages come together and take on all sorts of jobs and quests. Sometimes alone, sometimes with a team. In fact, there are hundreds of guilds in this land, Natsu."

Natsu slowly nodded, taking in what the master of the 'Fairy Tail' guild has to say to the clueless young Dragneel

"Also... in a way… they are also somewhat like a family, we look out for each other and nurture magical talents and skills we all have. Heh… We even fight against other guilds, showing that we are stronger and tougher against others… but… we also fight alongside each other… in the darkest of times… We end menaces and protect the lives of the innocents…"

"And what are they?" The pink-haired mage asked with a worried but also a curious look on his face, to which Makarov held his hand.

"I am just about to get to it, young boy. These menaces are guilds too… but they are known as 'Dark Guilds'… They are guilds that commit the darkest of crimes… Threatening the lives of us and many innocent lives… Even lives were lost too…"

Natsu stood still as he took in what old master said, frozen and scared for his life with all this frightening new information given to him by Makarov.

"But no need to worry, it's very rare that it happens. Heh, most of the time we just do jobs, have drinks, flex our occasionally fight with each other for fun." Makarov reassured the young Fire Dragon Slayer getting him to have a grin on his face at the thought of good fights that he would get.

Though while all that was good and all he still didn't know from which Guild the old man was so he decided to question it.

"Okay, Gramps you got me interested, though you still didn't tell me from what Guild you are from and what is it like."

"AHH, my bad, my boy. I'm from Fairy Tail, and I'm a Master of that Guild." Makarov said with a smile on his face.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked as it was a strange name for a Guild.

"Why yes Fairy Tail. And in it everyone treats everyone like family, we stick for each other through thick and thin and we treasure each member like our own flesh and blood. We are a bit of rowdy, fight-loving and a bit destructive but we still try to keep it down, though some are more destructive than others we still cherish all of them. Though, besides that, we do work for those who can't use magic and in return they pay us for it. The jobs could be anything from treasure finding to monster extermination. So, would you be interested in joining my boy?" Makarov briefly explained to Natsu, who hearing fighting, monster extermination, and destruction was already sold. Making mayhem was he specialty after all, and if he was to add that metalhead Gajeel than mayhem would not do justice to the destruction that those 2 would cause.

"Sure I will, but where is your Guild anyway?" Natsu said with excitement in his voice at the prospect of meeting new people and fighting strong opponents.

"It's in Magnolia my boy, in the southeast of Fiore from here it will take us 4 days of train ride." Makarov told him in a calm voice though he started to get confused as Natsu started to sweat a bit.

"D-d-did you just said 4 days of train ride?" Natsu barely managed to say as he started to sweat and pale a bit.

"Why yes my boy, why are you so nervous?" Makarov questioned him.

"I-it's because of my magic...I get extremely motion sickness when I ride anything." Natsu barely said as he started to turn green a bit at the thought as a flashback of Anna's punishment of riding a carriage for a day flash by his eyes.

"What? Why? I thought that maker magic doesn't make it's user sick of transportation." Makarov asked confused as he was fairly sure that it Maker Magic didn't have the setback.

"Well, honestly, Fire Make isn't my main magic, it's more like a secondary one." Natsu said with a huge grin which got Makarov even more interested as he nodded to Natsu to continue. "My go-to magic is Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, my father, Igneel the Fire Dragon King he raised me and taught me his magic."

Hearing Natsu's answer Makarov passed out. He would never in his wildest dreams thought that the dragons were still alive and that even some took some children and raised them and trained them. Thought he did believe that Dragons existed as there were more than enough proof of that.

"Y-you were raised by a Dragon?" Makarov stuttered, asked making Natsu grin disappear and to be replaced by a frown.

"Yes, I was raised by a Dragon. Go ahead and laugh at me all you want. I don't care what people think, I know that Igneel is real and when I find that scaly bastard, I'm going to kick his ass for leaving me alone." Natsu sternly said as he started to turn around to leave, though before he got the chance to leave he was stopped by the small Fairy Tail Master.

"Oh, you mistook what I said, I do believe you, my boy, there is plenty of evidence that Dragons were real." Makarov quickly told Natsu making him look at the old man. "And how about you come with me and join Fairy Tail. I'm sure all of us would help you find your father." Makarov added making the young Dragon Slayer's eyes to go wide.

"Y-you will help me really find my father?" Natsu asked in a shaken voice, still not believing what he heard from the old man.

"Why yes, we will be more than happy to help you my boy." Makarov answered him in a calm almost fatherly tone which made Natsu hug the old man with all his might almost making the poor Master of Fairy Tail dead from his vice grip.

"THANK YOU GRAMP!"

XXXX

To say that Makarov was surprised at the suffering that the young Dragon Slayer put up with during the ride to Magnolia would be an understatement. Natsu during the whole journey from Ateos, Natsu was pretty much dead, his was hanging from the window of a moving train and more than a few times Makarov needed to pull Natsu back since it looked like he was about to go overboard and fell from it. But that all disappeared as soon as Natsu was firmly back on solid ground, which he started to kiss and said that he would rather die than ride in that metal death trap.

Of course, Natsu little outburst caused a few people to sweat drop (Makarov included) and some to laugh at the boy for his overdramatic scene.

After Natsu finished with his drama and recovery, they made their way towards the Guild, and on the way towards it Natsu couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty of the town. Magnolia as Makarov told him possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place is built in a western style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval towns. As they continued their walk towards the guild, Makarov told him more about Magnolia which made Natsu grin at what the town had to offer. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, is Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora. which, to the west, has the HalfCocor Hotel Bar, the Toy Store Tom and the Magic Store Lendis; north from the station, on the town's western border, is the entrance to the park. And beyond that was a huge forest that was all in Magnolia's jurisdiction.

It took almost half and hour for the duo to reach their destination, and as soon as they reached it, Natsu was left without words.

Fairy Tail's Guild resided in an imposing building consisting of three floors and incorporating several architectonic styles: it was in a shape reminiscent of a pagoda, with each floor being smaller than the one below it and sitting on the latter's roof. The roofs also bore great resemblance to those of real pagoda, consisting of extremely long, arched tiles lined up one after the other and possessing simple curved protrusions jutting upwards on the building's angles. On the highest roof, topping the summit of the building, sat a simple, round and pointed dome, highly reminiscent of those seen on Arabian buildings, which bore a flag on its point. The roof below the one with the dome, the middle one, housed a large banner with Fairy Tail's symbol on it, held up by a pair of vertical poles. The building's large entrance was again Arabian in design, with its shape being reminiscent of that of the dome on the summit, and above it was the guild's name, topped by a protruding, stylized heart shape and flanked by a pair of carved fairies. Stylized heart shapes were also visible on the frames of the numerous, large pentagonal windows located on each floor, with the top floor housing smaller, arched windows partially covered by banners.

And behind the closed door, both Natsu and Makarov could here yells, laughter and small explosions going on, which prompt the old man to sigh and shake his head at his destructive kids while Natsu having a huge toothy grin on his face at the thought of joining whatever is making those explosions.

"Well my boy, here we are, Fairy Tail Guild. The best and the most rowdier guild in all Fiore. And most destructive." Makarov said with a smile though he barely whispered the last part but it was still heard by Natsu who had his eyes shining in a prospect of meeting new people.

"Well gramps, what are we waiting for, let's get inside!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the door open with so much power that it nearly blew them into smithereens.

While making Makarov pale at what he saw from the young pink haired brat and what was going inside the Guild.

Though even with a loud explosion, the fight that was now seen inside the guild didn't stop the members who were going at it. All of them had a huge grin on their faces, though that was until someone accidentally hit a red-haired girl that was wearing armor on her upper body with a sword secured on her right hip, she also wore a blue skirt with black boots. The red-haired was not too much older than Natsu, maybe a year if he should guess, but what made him interested was that the brawl was instantly stopped and the whole Guild fell into silence as the girl in question slowly raised from her seat all the while having a deep red almost crimson aura that screamed bloody murder around her.

"What did I said about fighting in the Guild?"

The teen girl asked, her voice was deadly calm making her even more terrifying to the ones that were having a brawl. And the Guild was terrified of her while her back was still turned.

Seeing as she didn't get her answer from the now ghostly paled members, the girl slowly turned around and started to crack her fists while slowly making her way towards those who hit her. Her brown eyes shining with bloodlust as she was prepared to give some punishment to those who ruined her time of peace.

Even though she looked ready to murder, Natsu couldn't help but admit that the red-haired knight was a very beautiful and attractive girl.

Though before the slaughter could begin a new voice made herself present, that made Natsu and Makarov who still didn't moved from their spot look at the owner of the voice.

"Tin can you really are like a tyrant. Live a little, o yeah I forgot you only know how to stuff your face with that cake of yours." The one that said was a beautiful white-haired girl who had her hair into a high ponytail by a massive purple ribbon, while a large strand was covering her forehead and two bangs going to the side of her face, she had in, Natsu's opinion, mesmerizing oceanic deep blue eyes the shined with mischief. Her outfit was in a gothic theme and it shown a lot of her still developing had a dark purple skimpy sleeveless shirt, black leather shorts with a black belt that had a like a pirate skull on it and high heels that went to her knees. On her fingers there were rings that also looked like skulls.

And just like with the redhaired knight Natsu also had to admit that the gothicgirl was attractive and beautiful in her own right. And the power that he sensed from the both was an added bonus as it made them even more attractive in his eyes.

"What did you say you worthless white skunk?" Red haired asked as she head-butted with the white hair girl.

"That your flat chest should stop ordering people around!" The white hair replied as she pushed her forehead against the armor girl.

"Why you succubus!"

"What you armored freak?"

"Harlot!"

"Strawberry ass!"

"That's it, you are dead you slut!"

And just like that a new brawl just kicked started but unlike the first one where everyone was in it, laughing and enjoying themselves, this time almost everyone was hiding under the table or anywhere they could to escape from the 2 powerhouses.

While this is happening Makarov and Natsu slowly made their way into the guild and went toward the bar where the old master took his seat on the bar counter and ordered his beer while Natsu just asked for a bit of water all the while keeping his eyes on a fight that was happening in front of him.

"Those 2 will destroy the whole guild before they are finished with their fight." Makarov said in a tired voice with a huge sigh as he took a large gulp of his beverage.

"Who are those two? I can see that they are powerful." Natsu quietly asked ah he turned to look at the Master of Fairy Tail.

"The one with a Red Hair is Erza Scarlet a powerful mage that uses Re-quip magic for armor and weapons, the one with the white hair is Mirajane Strauss a take over mage who's specialty is Demon take over. And both girls are candidates for an S-Class mage."

"An S-Class mage? what is that?" Natsu asked feeling very confused by the term as he never heard of qualifications of mages before.

"Hmm, you don't know about a ranking system for the guild mages? Makarov asked getting a negative from the young Dragon Slayer.

"Well, I can get while you don't know seeing as you were raised by a Dragon." Makarov slowly said as he took a bit of his beer before he continued. "You see in a guild there are 6 ranks of mages. The weakest are D-Class they usually do small jobs, though while they are the weakest that doesn't mean that they can't improve, it only means that they are not at the level of power and experience to go to and do harder missions, then there is C-Class and like class D ones they are lacking in power or experience. Now on to B-Class is a class were the mages can take a higher jobs and those job are a bit more dangerous, though not too much but still it needs to have both power and experience to do those, A-Class is a class where mages have power and experience and can do the more paid and more difficult task that is too dangerous for the D an C ones to take, sometimes though even a B-Class can take them. A-Class is also on a brink of becoming an elite if you could say that. And now we have S-Class, those are the ones that take the most difficult and most dangerous missions, those are the ones that are the strongest and most of the time the ones with the most knowledge. And finally, we have an Ace of a guild, he is, in essence, the most powerful one who is in charge of the Guild when the master of the guild isn't there. The Ace can take any job he wants from D to SSS class. Our Ace is currently on an SS job and should be returning in a year at the most." Makarov explained to Natsu who nodded his head in understanding.

"So... what rank do I have?" Natsu questioned as he again returned his gaze at the brawl which slowly started to turn into a full-blown battle as both girls slowly started to use their magic.

"Well brat, as you have one of the lost magic and have been living with a Dragon who no doubt but you through a lot of challenges I think a B-Class is sufficient for the moment, though you can always fight someone from A-Class to improve your Rank or by doing a lot of missions that slowly build up in difficulty would suffice." Makarov said with a smile before his smile turns into a look of horror as both girls shouted their respected magics.

"That's it you are going down! I'm done playing with you! Take-Over: Satan Soul!" Mirajane shouted as a purple magic circular appeared under her and she flashed in a blinding light before transforming.

"I was going to say the same for to you whore! Re-Quip: Heavens Wheel Armor!" Erza shouted as she also was enveloped in a blinding light.

As the light died down, Natsu was meet with a site that he hadn't expected. Erza was in an armor that was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of this armor only consisted of a small, revealing breastplate that extended along her hips, composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front, leaving the tops of her still developing breasts exposed, as well as her flat stomach. Her biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. At her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated high boots which the top was hidden under her skirt.

All in all, Natsu was very impressed at what he saw and the power that he felt was tremendous to the point that he needed to release a bit of his seal to match her. Though while Erza looked like a warrior princess, Mirajane looked like Gates of Hell just opened and the judgment day had arrived. And if he was honest at this point, he didn't know who was stronger. The War Maiden or the Devil.

Where Mirajane stood, now stood a real white hair demon. Mirajane's eyes, eyelashes, ears, and hair all change drastically, and dark, thin markings appear all over her body that was in a maroon skimpy one-piece suit that revealed her arms that were now armored and had claws that to Natsu's eyes looked as sharp as Dragon's ones and legs that were in the same shape armored and sharp. Her suit was open on the front and the back. The suit was in a V shape, going from her neck where it was tied with a maroon colored ribbon down to her sides, while barely covering her chest and private part while exposing her stomach and her long legs.

As he was admiring the power and looks the two war girls showed he clearly heard what the Master and everyone else spoke and that made it even more exciting for Natsu to battle them, but he first needed to be officially in a Guild to do it.

"OH God, please stop those two...I beg you, whole Magnolia is going to be destroyed if they don't stop..." Makarov said out loud as anime-tears started to fall at the sight of 2 13-year-old girls battling it out like they were in a war. And it only got worse as he heard them calling out some of their strongest attacks, completely disregarding safety of their fellow guildmates.

"Dance my Swords...[**Blumenblatt!**]" Erza shouted as she created a few dozen swords from thin air and sent them flying at the Demon who just smirked preparing and firing her own attack.

"You need to do better than that you Fatty [**Evil Spark!**]" Mirajane shouted as she created a sphere of dark lightning and sent it towards the swords who were heading at her with breathtaking speed.

Sensing that if not stopped that the attack sent would literally blow the Guild sky-high, Natsu quickly unlocked his at half power seal. Which didn't go unnoticed by the Guild Master. "[**Fire Make: Fortress!**]!" Natsu shouted as a huge wall of Fire 10 feet wide rose in between the 2 deadly attack's stopping them while creating an explosion that rocked the Guild all the while making a smoke screen.

"WHAT?!" Was the reaction of everyone as they heard an unknown voice and saw the pillar of pure the shouts were the loudest from the 2 girls that saw their attacks being blocked with ease.

Everyone quickly wiped their heads at where they heard a shout and were speechless when they saw who blocked the attack. They saw a young boy with pink hair and dirty and ripped clothes smiling at them while the Guild Master was thanking the boy with anime tears.

"THANK YOU NATSU FROM STOPING THOSE TWO MONSTERS FROM DESTROYING THE GUILD! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT WOULD COST TO REPAIR THAT!" Makarov shouted in you that he finally found someone that could at least stop those 2 beside his grandson or their ACE.

"Yo! How ya all doing?" Natsu asked with a smile as he waved at everyone who still looked like they saw something that was impossible.

Seeing as he didn't get anything in return, he scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Um...did I do or said something wrong?"

And that was what broke the dam, as everyone started to yell in surprise at the boy who seemingly stopped 2 of most powerful members in their tracks. Though the racket that was created forced Natsu to close his eyes in pain and put his hands on his ears as he was sure that if they got even a decibel louder his eardrums would burst.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roared as he overpowered the loud guild members all the while letting his flames go through his mouth.

And if his stopping of Erza and Mirajane didn't stopped them from shouting, his roar and fire did, as some members backed away in slight fear, while some were surprised as they never saw this in their entire life or some (Mirajane and Erza) got into their battle stance against the pink haired boy as they thought that he was about to attack them.

"Quiet brats, and Mira, Erza put down your weapons and magic." Makarov ordered as everyone was still unsure as to why the master told them that. Though obviously, Erza was the first to respond to it.

"But master didn't you saw it yourself he was about to attack us." "Yeah, I have to agree with Armor Freak on that one master." Mirajane added to what Erza said while also finding an excuse to jab at her rival, who glared at the white hair.

Seeing at what they were getting Master Makarov explained it to them, that Natsu wasn't trying to attack anyone at all. "You are mistaken Erza. He didn't try to attack anyone here, and I doubt he would do that. But it's more to his hearing, he has an enhanced hearing which was suddenly assaulted by all your shouts and it, if I had to guest is painful for someone who until recently was in a mostly quiet place."

"Uhh...my head...I think I will go deaf here. Why is the world spinning?" Natsu asked as he picked himself up and started to refocus his senses.

"Well, that would be because you are at the Greatest and Rowdiest Guild ever. Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu!" Markov told him in passionate voice which was soon followed by a roar of approval from other members.

"Well, I'm glad to come here then." Natsu said making crowd cheer even louder as they knew that they gained a new member to their family.

"Excellent. Now where do you want your mark at and what color?" Makarov asked getting a confused look from the young Dragon Slayer before he pointed at others who all had it.

Seeing as this is some way to tell that you are a part of a Guild, Natsu nodded and pointed at his right biceps while grinning from ear to ear. "Here and make it red if you will Gramps."

Makarov again winced a bit at being called Gramps, but let it slide as he put a marker on the part Natsu wanted, a second later a Fairy Tail insignia appeared in bright red, making everyone cheer before Makarov silenced them.

"Now brats, we gain a new member and let's welcome him the only way Fairy Tail know how...LET'S PARTY! Makarov shouted which made the members go into a frenzy as the party started. Drinks, laughter, music, you named it there was. Natsu was introduced to everyone in the Guild and even answered some questions though he didn't wanna answer the ones about magic since he told them that would ruin a surprise. A brawl soon started which Natsu was more than happy to enter it.

'It looks like thing are going to get even more interested from here now out.' Makarov thought as he titled his head to the side a bit to dodge a flying bottle while keeping an eye on Natsu as the said boy was in a fight against a young black-hairedboy who only had his trousers on.

Done.


	3. Chapter 3

"Talk"

'Thought'

**Attack name / form**

**Beta: LoveRayX**

**Chapter 3.**

It's been a few months since Natsu had joined Fairy Tail, and if he was honest with himself, he was at first overwhelmed by people in it. He loved everything that the Guild had to offer.

But as always fate had its ways to ruin it for him, and show him that there is a lot that he needed to learn fromsociety, first was, and to his confusion, that he couldn't read or write, which of course was something that everyone in his age group and some older generation laughed, and he had a deadly learning course from Red Haired Iron Disciplinarian who in his honest opinion more like a torturer than a teacher.

Next was that as he went on a mission that the Guild master has given him, which was a simple monster extermination in his opinion he was forced to go with a "Senior" member and to his "luck" it was Erza who went.

The mission as itself was easy, Natsu literally one shot the monster straight through the chest with his fire , as he did so he left a 10 feet wide crater in his wake which didn't bout well for him as Erza found that a bit over the top and punished him for it.

And the circle repeated itself as he went on some other missions with either Erza or Mirajane, who would punish him for going a bit overboard, but what irked him was that his destruction was small in comparison to theirs, but they just overlooked their in favor to punish him.

Later during his stay in Fairy Tail, after constant barrage of questions, finally told them his true magic and a bit of his past and as he expected everyone again laughed at him, though unlike the first time, when they just laughed, this time they ridiculed him, insulted him and all but made him wanna killed them.

Well not all of them, there were a few people that didn't made fun of him or anything else, hell they even believed him and supported him in his quest to find his "father".

Said people were siblings of a white-haired demon girl Mirajane Strauss, Elfman and Lisanna Strauss, who were always there for him and even went as far to invite him to their place, so he could eat a proper meal after they all found out that he was homeless and that he mostly lived in a forest outside Magnolia. Much to Mirajane's ire at first, before she found that the opportunity to tease him was too good to pass up. And boy did she teased the crap out of Natsu, who out of friendship and respect to Lisanna and Elfman didn't hurt Mirajane. And there was also the small fact that Natsu find Mirajane attractive and hell he even developed a crush on her, but he kept that a secret to anyone.

Next who believed his story was a blue hair bookworm, Levi McGarden, who took all that Natsu said and always wanted to hear more of his stories about Dragons, which he was more than happy to tell her. Gildarts Clive, a pure and terrific powerhouse that Natsu and his Dragon instincts were forcing him to fight the mountain of a man whose power Natsu respected and wished to surpass. And the man adored Natsu, as if he was his son, and the young Dragon Slayer looked at the man as his second father. They were almost always together, going fishing, fighting, talking or hanging out with Lisanna who would on sometimes join in.

But with all of them supporting Natsu and his story, he was still slowly crushed under the insults and torturing of Erza, Mirajane the Demon of Fairy Tail, Gray the regular stripper and Laxus, the grandson of Master. Makarov didn't help at all to lessen the blow on Natsu, he in fact forced Natsu to tone down his power in order not to kill anyone, made his situation unbearable. Natsu was forced to cut his power down to a measly 10% in order to look as strong as Gray only to blend in, hell he even went with idiot persona just to be accepted but all of that was for not. And soon the Fairy Tail will feel what islike to face a pissed off Prince of Fire Dragons.

The day that Natsu had enough came sooner then what he thought. As the regular asswipe, Gray his "rival" and Ice Maker mage decided to cross the line, that even Master Makarov couldn't find a solution to stop Natsu from finally showing his true power and putting annoying and power abusive people in their place.

"So, flame brain when are you going to finally admit that you are a stinky lair huh?" Gray asked in an arrogant tone, which made Natsu slowly pissed.

"What was that you Ice pussy?" Natsu asked in a slightly colder tone which didn't faze Gray at all.

"You heard me, reject! When are you going to stop laying and tell us the truth!" Gray shouted making everyone stop what they are doing to look at the duo of Maker mages.

Hearing that Natsu face went red in anger, as he stood up from his position at the bar counter while his eyes flashed red with rage. Turning around everyone in the guild could see the blazing fire in his eyes and some could only cover from his inferno gaze.

"Aww, little Dragon boy is angry how cute." Natsu heard an annoying voice of a beautiful white-haired Demon, who made her life goal torture Natsu.

"You little demoness zip it. Or you will also find out why you should not piss off a Dragon. Even the Demons were the ones that feared the Dragon's wrath, and if you don't shut up your mouth, you will feel it on you soon." Natsu told her in a cold tone that made her shiver a bit in fear and arousal at his cold and dominating tone. As her inner Demon's felt the pure power that was coming out of the young Dragon Slayer and they were attracted to it.

"Oh, and are you going to make me hmm, little lizard boy? Last time I checked you were out in less than a second. What made you think you could fare any better now?" Mirajane said, still seated at the table with her siblings who started to cover from her, in a high and mighty tone which made Natsu even more pissed, but it gave him a finally an opportunity to put some people in their place. And it would work perfectly since Makarov couldn't intervene and blame Natsu or punish him.

"Well of course I went down so quickly. I mean, otherwise, how can I help you all get your inflated arrogance and egos so high up? Hell, if it helps you feel all that powerful should I not use magic at all so that you can show off your might? Or better yet, how about I turn around and let you hit me with your magic, that way you can boast about your power even more. I mean, Gray, Erza, Laxus and you think you are above everyone, so...how about it...hit me with all your might, or you wanna Erza to stab me with her blade? Or that Lighting cunt to zap me with his bolt? Or better yet...how about all four of you hit me at the same time? I will even lower my defense enough so that you could critically injure me. Sound's good hmm?" Natsu said in a mock and taunting tone as he turned his back to Mirajane who was getting pissed at his voice and words. But before she could do anything, she heard her rival.

"Natsu what is the meaning of this? This isn't how you treat your family!" Erza's voice boomed across the Guild making almost everyone covered from her even Gray, but Natsu just turned back to look at her with a bored face as she stood next to Mirajane.

"Family huh?" Natsu asked in a confusing tone as he looked at Erza who was starting to also get pissed as he didn't cover from her voice or her glare.

"Yes, Family! All of us here are Family!" She said in a bit softer voice, but her glare remained as she walked over to stood in front of him. All in her armor glory with her sword held tightly in her hand, as if daring him to say otherwise.

Hearing her say that Natsu just outright started to laugh hard. He just couldn't help himself, they all preached about family, but they didn't look at him as their own, he was just like Gray said a reject.

"Oh man, Titania that was funny, thanks for a good joke." Natsu said as he whipped tears from his eyes. Before his eyes harden as he felt her aura and power rise along with Mirajane's.

"What was that Natsu?" Erza asked again, only this time pissed off and gave an aura of doom around her, which was surprisingly supported by the aura that was leaking from Mirajane also who was smiling at him in a most sadistic way possible.

Seeing this and feeling their power Natsu chuckled a bit before showing everyone a feral grin, with bloodlust in his eyes, that made even Master and Gildart's shiver a bit.

"I said your whole "family" is pathetic and you 2 are a prime example of that. Or do you want me to just be a good little servant and say? "Yes, yes master what you say is all true." Well it ain't happening Red, now you and the little demon fuck off! I have an Ice cunt to teach a few lessons! " Natsu said in a serious tone surprising everyone present, though as soon as he finished his sentence, he was forced to dodge a black ball of demonic energy and a few dozen swords.

"Aww...did I hurt youwwittlefeewings?" Natsu adds fuel to the fire, which to already shock and terrified Guild, was well like about to watch the horribly scariest horror movie that will haunt them for the rest of life. And they knew firsthand how terrifying the 2 female wizards could be.

"Natsu that is enough, stop this NOW!" Makarov shouted as he stood up from his position on the bar, next to Gildarts, who just signed in an exhausted way as he saw this coming. Natsu did confess to the Fairy Tail Ace that he was close to a breaking point a now he could see why. Makarov could only gulp a bit in fear as Natsu turned towards him with a most feral and sadistic smile he ever saw while his eyes were flashing in power.

"NO, Master! I put up with them for too long and I even hold myself massively back, heck you even have forbidden me from unlocking my seals in order to prevent me from killing them accidentally. Even with my seals on, I had to put my defense and offense to an almost minimum! And for what!? The only time I could go all out is against Gildarts as he could handle me at full power." Natsu shouted to the small Guild Master, who just hung his head low in shame as he knew what Natsu was saying. All the while guild looked at their crush mage who chuckled a bit before nodding his head in affirmative which made the guildmates pale as they could only fathom what power Natsu had at his fingertips.

"Yeah, like hell you hold back, you are just making up excuses as to not look weak you damn laying reject, you couldn't even scratch me in our fight. And what seals are you blabbing about? Another one of your lies?" Gray shouted in a tone full of arrogance before he and everyone else (except the few that were good to Natsu) fell on their knees from a pressure that Natsu was unleashing.

"Really? I'm lying? Well then how about a demonstration? I challenge, Erza, Mirajane, and you, you damn Ice pervert cunt, to a battle. 3 vs 1. I would have challenged Laxus also, but sadly he isn't in a Guild now. Though that sounds a bit unfair to you but oh well if you want you can add some more people to help you survive me. As for the seals don't worry hehe, you will experience them first hand." Natsu said with a calm voice all the while powering up to his power that will help him undo his seals.

"Like we need to group to beat you! I can beat you all alone you damn Fire breath. Erza and Mirajane are overkill for the likes of you!" Gray shouted again only to be interrupted by Makarov before Natsu could smack him around.

"Gray as much as I would hate to say it, You 3 will barely survive him 1v1 so you better do it together. As for you Natsu..." Makarov turned to a pissed off Dragon Slayer. "As much as I hate seeing you fight with others seriously, I will let it slide this time. But only this time, and you can go Full Power also with Gravity seals off."

"Like you needed to tell me that gramps. You know damn well that I would never hurt seriously anyone who doesn't deserve it. But that being said, let's get out of the Guild. We wouldn't want it to be destroyed, now would we?" Natsu said as he calmly walked outside and onto the field behind the guild whit everyone following behind him quickly.

Though before they could get out Erza spoke . "No need to all of us fight, I will fight him, he needs to be taught a lesson." Erza said firmly as she glared at Gray who gulped a bit before nodding his head.

"Well, then I will like to add some of my teachings to your lesson Fat Ass." Mirajane said as she walked forward before she and Erza headbutted.

"What did you just said you skunk!?"

"You heard me you Red Armor Freak!"

Seeing as this will get nowhere. Natsu just signed. "Fine I will cream both of you, the striper will get his ass-kicking after I kick your sorry asses and make you finally shut up!"

And as soon as he said that he was sent flying by a hit to the head from both girls which only made his even more pissed.

XXXX

As everyone got in their position and awaited for the battle to commence and finally see Natsu's true power all the while in a spirit of competition placed bets on who would win, and unsurprisingly almost everyone was betting against Natsu as they just couldn't picture him standing a snowball chance in hell against 2 monsters and one A class wizard. Though there were only 2 bets on Natsu's victory and those 2 that betted on Natsu were the Master Makarov and Gildarts who knew first hand what monstrous power Natsu wielded and they could only hope that he would hold back just a bit in order not to kill those who pissed him off.

Seeing as the fighters were at the battlefield, Master Makarov approached them to just explain the rules before giving the go-ahead for one-sided slaughter that he knew would soon happen but he needed to let Natsu release his rage or there wouldn't be Magnolia at all.

"Now brat's remember, the rules are simple: 1) No Killing blows. Natsu this is especially for you, so no high-level Art's which I know you have. 2) The battle will be finished when one side gives up...which I highly doubt that would happen...or one of you can't continue, though in order for Natsu to win he needs to knock out both of you. Or when I say that the fight is over you understand, if you don't comply well **THAT** is what await's you and Gildarts will be in charge of it. Understood?" Makarov said in a serious voice which made everyone nod and gulped in fear at **THAT and Gildarts **put combine spelled well chaos.

"Good, now on my go you may start." Makarov said again before he went to stand beside Gildarts who handed the small master a kriege of beer.

"On 3" Makarov said after he gulped a bit of beer.

"2" Gildarts shouted prompting the guildmates to also get ready to announce the start.

"1" All of them shouted in unison as the fighter took their battle stances. As Erza equipped her **Heavens Wheel** armor, Mirajane entering her [**Satan Soul**] all the while Natsu just stood still and with his eyes closed.

"GO!" The whole guild shouted as they awaited who will attack first.

And as soon as the signal was given, Erza and Mira a shot straight at Natsu who was standing still with his eyes closed. Which confused the others, but they just shrugged it off as they thought it was just that the young Dragon Slayer was all talk and no bite. Though what happened next shocked them all as soon as the girls were in the striking range with Erza being the in the lead and Gray bringing in the rear suddenly stopped in their tracks and quickly retreated to their starting positions as a huge maelstrom of fire erupted from Natsu who still had his eyes closed.

Seeing as the firestorm was still going on strong and the heat that Natsu was releasing was tremendous Erza quickly re-equip in her newest armor **The Fire Empress. **The armor is was dark red in color, but also has orange and black parts to it, with the orange parts being shaped like flames and the other parts being reminiscent of Dragon's limbs. It had a breastplate, gauntlets and the greaves that protected her. The breastplate went from her breast all the way to her groin protecting her stomach while revealing her shoulders. The breastplate also possessed a pair of Dragon-like wings attached to it. The gauntlets and greaves had a Dragon claw-like shape which made her even more dangerous. While Mirajane charged her [**Black Lightning**] before sending it at Natsu. Erza charged at him and was closing in on the Dragon Slayer and as the attacks were flying pass her she saw something that made her eyes go wide.

In the middle of the storm underneath Natsu, 2 huge magic circulars appeared one being a purple color while other a blood red one with both having a Dragon's head on them that looked like they were roaring. And as soon as she saw them she saw Natsu opening his eyes that were now blood red while having a yellow slit's like dragon's before she and everyone else was forced to cover their ears as Natsu roared towards the heaven as the tornado of fire exploded forward engulfing her and the attacks while making her scream in pain as the fire that Natsu produced was way above normal that she felt from him.

While Erza screamed was loud it was nothing in comparison to the roar that Natsu produced and even with their covered ears they could clearly here Natsu's words.

"Gravity Seal: Release, Gravity bound set 0! Power Seal: Release, Full Power!" Natsu roared as he felt his full power returning to him and that made him smile as he was finally able to dish out some punishment that was in a long time waiting. And hearing a cry of pain from Erza was music to his ears as it signaled the start of way overdue payback.

As the power that Natsu released finally out, the guild finally understood what they were getting at and what it truly means "don't play with fire if you don't want to get burned". And just as it suddenly appeared the fire tornado that shielded Natsu disappeared letting everyone took a well-needed gulp of air and to finally start to cool down. While Mirajane and Erza, who was recovering from Natsu firestorm, could only gulp down in fear as they felt that a real dragon just woke up and it was mad that his slumber was disturbed and that there is going to be hell to pay. But while the girls wanted so badly to run away their damned pride couldn't let them, so they just steeled their resolves and took their battle positions again, which made Natsu chuckle a bit.

"Well look at this, 2 mice still wishing to play one a wannabe knight and one a little demon who just learned to walk...hehe well who am I to not let them, so with who should we start?... Ah, you know what, forget that I will just destroy both of you at the same time. That way I don't need to waste time on you, after all, I need to go fishing later. I don't have time to play with weaklings." Natsu said in a calm voice all the while enjoying the trash talk he was giving them as that was a bulletproof strategy to get them angry and lose their cool in a fight. And he didn't need to wait long as Erza and Mirajane charged at him again with a look of pure malice and rage as he just insulted their strength.

'Hehe works every time.' Natsu thought as he started to dodge and evade their tacks right and left which only made the 2 girls even more irritated and angry.

"Natsu I will kill you!" Erza roared at him as she tried to slash him in half.

"Dragon boy, you are dead meat!" Mirajane shouted in her demonic voice as she attacked from above with her claws and tail.

"And why is that? Because I said the truth?" Natsu asked in a mock voice as he continued to dodge attacks from the girls all the while using his speed to hit them with all his might all the while not using magic just to add salt to injury and to annoy them even more.

"Why aren't you using your magic huh Dragon boy? Too weak to control it?" Mira taunted Natsu who just grinned before delivering a fire kick to her face that sent her flying into Erza as to answer her taunt.

"Why use it against some weaklings?" Natsu asked and like someone pressed a switch both Erza and Mirajane exploded in even more rage if possible, and started to attack with even more ferocity which worked to Natsu's advantage, as he used it as perfect opportunity to humiliate them as he disappeared from his spot, just as the girls were planning on cutting him to ribbons, only for him to appear behind them and in a very Erza way of how she did it to him and Gray smash their heads together which made the whole guild at first shock, before they saw what he did and then for them to roar in laughter at how it was a payback for all head bashing he and Gray endured. And boy did that pissed the girls as a purple and blood red aura exploded from them making the guild pale as both girls transformed again and this time it was like hell was really let loose on the earth. And what they heard made their blood freeze in fear even Makarov and Gildarts were sweating. Both men knew that now there was no way for him to stop the fight as both sides looked ready for war. Lisanna, Levy, and Elfman were just close to tears as they heard the dreaded words that the White Demoness said and the purple magic circular that appeared under her. While Gildarts just chuckled as he knew that this will finally force Natsu to get serious and he couldn't wait to see the young boy's power again.

"**Satan Soul: Halphas!" **Mirajane shouted as she once again transformed. Though what caught Natsu's attention was the power that Mirajane now radiated it was easily at 75% of his full power and that made him lick his lips at the thought of a good fight. Her appearance changed drastically also, from her other form and to Natsu she appeared even more attractive. Her ears were now covered by sky long blue scales, extending backward, and gaining a pointed edge, she from what Natsu could tell also gain similar scale-like armor in her forearms and hands as well as in her legs. Each of her forearms also receives a fin-like protrusion on its outer side which looked razor sharp they also grow a large, sky blue, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end. Her clothes also change, her marron one-piece suit replaced by a light blue and dark blue scheme one which relieved her arms and legs, while still having an open front and back, exposing most of the belly, wide cleavage and upper back too. In this Satan Soul form, she also got two angel-like wings that to Natsu seemed a bit ironic since it was a demon soul, but he just shrugged it off.

All in all, Natsu just couldn't take his eyes off her as she not only radiated power but beauty also. Though he was soon forced to dodge as he felt a sword swing coming his way. As he dodged, he looked at his attacker and again he was left speechless.

Erza has donned her **Purgatory Armor. **Black armor with many spikes. The armor had a chest plate that was entirely black except for a small arrow-like inward protrusion on both sides near her stomach. The plate is lined with several spikes running from top to bottom. Her shoulders were guarded with multiple layered plates connect to the chest plate and feature several pyramid shaped spikes that protrude outward. Around her neck there was a large necklace of spikes, matching the ones found around the chest plate but much larger. All in all, it made her looked like a black Executioner who was ready to chop someone's head. And he had a very good idea whose head was she aiming for.

"Well, now that is more like it. Now I don't need to hold back at all." Natsu said with a chuckle, before his face adored a battle harden look and a smile that would even Demonic Mirajane had a hard time to make. " So, girls shall we dance?" Natsu asked in a cold-blooded tone, that sent shivers of dread coursing through everyone's spine as they now saw the boy, they thought an idiot and made fun of, change into a battle-hardened warrior who was ready to go to a bloody war, as he lighted his body on fire bringing even more power up to the front and to everyone's dread his power was equal to both Mirajane's and Erza's, though only a few people knew that he was still holding back for their sakes.

"When I'm done with you, you will wish you never challenged us to a battle, you damn lizard boy!" Mirajane shouted in her cold demonic voice that sent a shiver down everyone's spines again as she clashed with young Slayer.

"Yeah, maybe, maybe not, come on now little demoness. Let's put your strength to the test." Natsu said as he disengaged from the first clash, only to again exploded towards Mirajane, who used her wings to take to the skies evading Natsu and setting him up for Erza who hit him from the side with her mace sending Natsu flying into the trees.

Seeing him get sent flying, made some worry as it usually meant that now the tables had turned and Natsu was forced to defend against two monsters that he unleashes. Though they were baffled when the small tree line exploded, and in a next second, they heard Erza's scream of pain as a fire infused punch sent her flying at Mirajane who just dodge Erza and flew directly at her opponent who as if he felt it created a fire broad sword with which he stopped Mirajane's claw in its tracks. Before blasting her way with his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist **to the gut.

"Well, I got to admit, you are a powerful one, but still, I'm just starting to use my main magic to fight. Are you still sure you could beat me?" Natsu questioned her making her grow before she rocketed towards him and clashed again before smirking which confusing Natsu. Who a second latter, when Mirajane ducked, saw why she smirked, as his face was met with a black iron gauntlet which again sent him flying away.

"That will teach you some manners, this battle is over. You lost Natsu." Erza said before she and Mirajane could relax at the thought of the fight being over, well that was before they heard a chuckle and were blasted away on the opposite sides of the field.

As the both girl regain their senses of what just happened, they saw that Natsu was the one who blasted them away, though what made them a bit unnerving was that he still didn't have even a scratch on him, and the only thing that suggests that he was in a battle was his slightly scratched shirt, which he, after seeing it, discarded it to the side, leaving him in only his trousers and sandals. Which as soon as they saw his bare chest and back made them gasp in horror at what they saw, which was promptly followed by the others as they saw all the damage that Natsu had on his body.

His whole upper body was riddled with scars, some small ones, some big ones, but there was one that made them all cringe as it was from the look of things like a beast had swapped his claws down from his left shoulder all the way to the right hip. 5 deep cuts were very visible on his body, and what made it even worse, was that those cuts were glowing in an ominous purple color. Seeing this Mirajane backed away in fear, as she looked at her clawed hand and then again at the wound that decorated Natsu chest. Erza on her part just stood there shocked as she saw it, she just couldn't believe that someone could survive that horrendous wound.

Seeing as the girls were at shock, he looked at what they were looking at and smiled fondly at the wound, even tracing his still ablaze hand over it. He could still remember how he got that wound and the monster he fought that decorated him with it. It was a said from battling his father or his "brother" Gajeel a most ferocious battle he had, and the one that brought his blood to a boiling point and forced him to use almost everything in his arsenal to win it.

"Uh, you must be shocked by this little scratch?" Natsu said with a cheerful tone making everyone jaw drop at what he said.

"A SCRATCH!?" The whole Guild exploded making Natsu just grin at them.

"Yeah a scratch, I got this when I fought a Drake as my way to show to the Fire Dragon's that I was worthy of gaining my title." Natsu said while still grinning and showing off his sharp canines.

"W-what title?" Mirajane asked in a bit of dread as she still didn't move from her spot, still in complete shock seeing the gruesome wound.

"Why the title of Prince. I'm the Prince of the Fire Dragon's." Natsu said with a nonchalant tone as he scratched his cheek. While everyone anime fell to the floor.

Seeing as the momentum of battle was lost and he was no more in a mood to fight. Natsu just picked his shirt from the ground and put it on again, denying the others to see the wound more.

"Well, I think that was enough for today. Well, anger, for now, is gone. Nice fight you 2 but you still need to improve more." Natsu said as he started to make his way outside of the battleground, though he was soon forced to dodge as both Mirajane and Erza charge at him again, much to the protest of Makarov who was shouting for all of them to stop.

"Why are you attacking me now? I said this was finished." Natsu asked as he was dodging the sword and claws swipes left and right.

"Whoever said we were finished Natsu?" Erza asked as managed to kick Natsu in the stomach sending him towards Mirajane who grabbed him with her tail before blasting him with one of her most powerful attacks from point-blank range sending the young Dragon Slayer flying a few yards away while bringing a huge dust cloud where he landed.

"That is for calling as weak you little shit!" Mirajane shouted as felt a bit relieved that she managed to blast some sense into the lizard boy's thick skull and to give revenge for talking smack at her. Though as she and Erza soon found out that was a very bad thing to do, as within the cloud of dust, they heard a shout that made even Makarov and Gildarts pale.

"That's it! I was going to walk away but now! I'M GOING TO DEMOLISH YOU! **DRAGON SLAYER SEACRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS: FIRE VORTEX OF PURGATORY!**"

And just like that, a humongous fire vortex appeared from behind the knight and demon making them scream in so much pain and agony that the others couldn't believe.

Seeing as Natsu would really kill the two girls, Gildarts rushed to the fire vortex all the while trying his best to ignore the blazing inferno that Natsu released upon the field.

"**Disassemble!**" Gildarts shouted in a hurry as the girls screams, started to be even stronger, which was no doubt from Natsu putting more power into his attack.

And just how quickly it appeared it disappeared as the vortex was destroyed by Gildarts crash magic leaving everyone horrified at what they saw.

Both Mirajane and Erza laying on the ground horribly burned in a total defeat at the hands of a Dragon Slayer. Who seeing what he did in his moment of pure rage, widen his eyes in fear of killing them and rushed towards the forest leaving Lisanna, Levy and Gildarts to call for him to come back but it all fell on deaf ears as Natsu was rushing away from the site with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Done.

AN: Now I know that I gave Mirajane and Erza their pride power/armor but honestly since there was never showed or said when they got it, it's fair game.

If you have any question PM me.

As Always leave a review about what you think about this story. All good and bad critic is welcomed.

Till next.


	4. Chapter 4

With Natsu running away and seeing as he had no intention to coming back, Gildarts told Gray and Elfman to bring the girls to the infirmary so that they could get some rest, while he went after the Dragon Slayer, Who even though had a good head start was easy to find due to all destruction that he left in his wake and after 10 minutes of constant running, Gildarts found the young boy on the shore of a small lake curved up like a ball while crying loudly.

Seeing the boy, that he come to think as his own son, like this hurt Gildarts, so he did like any father would do, he approached the crying boy slowly making sure not to startle him.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Gildarts asked softly trying to somewhat calm the Dragon Slayer who hearing his voice quickly turn towards him with his eyes wide in fear.

"G-G-Gildarts? What are you doing here? Are Mira and Erza okay? I-I didn't kill them, did I?" Natsu quickly asked in fear as he looked the man who approached him in complete and utter fear, not for his life, but for those 2 that he fought not even 10 minutes ago and unleashed his mid-tier Secret Art in rage.

"Don't worry about them Natsu, they are just knocked out and a bit burned, but they will recover soon, those girls are tough as nails. Though I'm surprised that you are worried about the 2 girls that tortured you, if you will. I thought that you would be happy now that you showed them that you are not to be messed with." Gildarts said in a calm manner as he took a seat beside Natsu while putting his hand on the shoulder of the Young Dragon Slayer bringing him closer to him.

"I'm never happy at hurting people Gildarts, hell my father Igneel even said that today's enemy could be your friend tomorrow, and he was right, there was a small drake that I would constantly fight but after a few fights we become friends, though I don't know what happened to him, since I can't sense him anywhere. But even when I tried to be nice to them both, I was still bullied and insulted. Even I have my breaking point and those 2 with that popsicle just pushed it over the edge. That is why I challenge them to a battle. Not to kill them, but to just let them know that they can have their way with me like with others. Even though my main objective was Gray, in the end, it may be better than it was those 2." Natsu told the Crush while still crying at the thought of almost killing the 2 if Gildarts didn't rush in to stop his attack.

"But why did you use your Secret Art then when Mira blasted you away?" Gildarts questioned as he wanted to know all the while making 2 fishing poles for them to fish and to pass the time, though if he was honest with himself, he would have done the same.

"Because she used her full force! I can take her easily on if I wanted to, or was forced, but she and Erza attacked me when I decreased my power and defense. Had it not been for my natural resilience and my harder skin I would have been dead Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as Gildarts eyes widen at hearing that. Before Natsu forcefully took the fishing pole from Gildarts and swing it towards the lake.

"B-but I thought that when you unsealed your seals your defense and offense were also increased? How could you have died?" Gildarts said a bit shaken by the news of his surrogate son possible death at the hands of two pissed girls.

"Easy, the seal for power is indeed to seal my true power but is more like a cloak to mask it so I don't have unwanted people after my power. When I unlocked it, I gain my full power back, but unlike some, I can still lower my power and that is what I did after I finished and started to walk away. When Mira was about to blast me, I put forth my defense to the max to survive the sudden point-blank blast and that pissed me off. So, I used one of my Secret Art attacks. I was so furious not because of the attack but because of the way they attacked me, with my back and power turned. And I was still holding back in our fight not to kill them." Natsu explained it getting a nod from the Ace of Fairy Tail. Who knew that Natsu still had a lot more power and spells to fight even himself?

"Well... enough of that! Since we are here why not fish and talk about something else...how about...that a certain white hair demon is in your thoughts more and more?" Gildarts said with a sly smirk as it grew when he saw a shocked Natsu. Though not a second later he was sent flying a bit by a sudden fire fist to his cheek courtesy of an embarrassed Pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Hahaha... I knew it hahaha..." Gildarts laughed as he returned back with a small burn on his cheek which he ignored as it was nothing.

"H-how?" Was the only question that was on Natsu's mind as he looked at him.

"Easy, you forget that I know you very well and you talking about her in your sleep does help you, you know." Gildarts cheekily said as Natsu tended to regularly stay at his place until he finds his place to live and gets a grip with the civilization, of course, Gildarts was more than happy to have Natsu as a company since it gave them both a father-son relationship that both didn't have. Though before he could add a bit cheekier words, he was forced to dodge a Fire roar and a few spears of fire thrown his way.

"Wow someone is embarrassed huh. Well, I can't say I don't know the feeling, she is attractive even for a teen. Well if you don't want her, I can always wait a few more years to try my luck." Gildarts taunted as he saw Natsu getting red with anger and embarrassed.

"That is it! You are dead man Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as he charged at Gildarts who grinned and charged at Natsu. Which resulted in a huge explosion.

XXXX

Back at the Guild things were extremely quiet, which in Master Makarov opinion was very foreign. But he knew why, and honestly even he didn't expect the fight to be so one-sided, even with Mira and Erza going almost all out, but then again Natsu was also going serious and the result was clear. The utter destruction of 2 girls, who clearly pissed off the young slayer. But what confused him, was that even though the attack produced so much heat there weren't that much burn marks on the two. Which he decided to see what did Natsu do, but that line of thoughts was interrupted by a shaking of the ground and followed up by a huge explosion.

As soon as everyone felt and heard the explosion everyone rushed outside of the Guild to see what was happening only to see a huge firestorm emerging from the forest south of Magnolia and what made some members even more concerned was that it was in that direction that Natsu run off to and was followed by Gildarts, and boy did some paled at the thought of those 2 fighting.

Though before they could move, they heard a gasp and a loud shout going from the Guild's infirmary that made some sprint to see what happened only to see that both Erza and Mira were awake and all right, though slightly bruised and a bit confused.

"Dears, how are you?" Makarov asked in a soft and gentle tone as he approached the two girls.

"Uh what happened and why are we here?" Asked Erza as she tried to recall why was she in the infirmary and why do both she and Mirajane looked like they just got hit by a train.

"Yeah, Master I would also like to know." Mirajane added as she looked at the small Master who steadied himself for a bit.

"Well, you two fought Natsu and lost, though at the end you Mirajane took a bit too much pleasure at wanting a payback, that you almost killed him if he didn't quickly put up his defense. So, in his rage, he unleashed his attack that knocked both of you out." Makarov said and like he predicted both girls were first at disbelief before they got a deadly aura around them.

"He beat both of us!" The girls shrieked in rage at the thought of a little pink haired brat beating both S candidates.

"Yes, he did, and I expect you 2 to lower your bullying of him if you don't want another beating. Since this time, I don't think I can pressure him to lower his power again like when he joined the Guild. Oh and Gray that also is applied for you. Since I don't think that Natsu is going to have any trouble in kicking your ass." Makarov sternly said as he looked at the two before he directed his stern look towards the young Ice Maker mage who gulped a bit at the thought of what Natsu would do to him if he could beat 2 monsters, though Masters face soon paled as he heard another explosion going off, but this time way closer than before.

"What was that?" Erza asked as she slowly stood up from the bed still a bit weak from the fight.

"MASTER! WE HAVE A HUGE PROBLEM!" A boy in his pre-teen shouted as he zoomed past everyone and stopped in front of Master Makarov who looked confused.

"What is the problem Jet?" The Master asked and before the boy could answer everyone heard another explosion and someone zoomed past them all the while destroying the wall.

"One more word from you Gildarts and I will use Finishing Art on you!" Natsu roared as he blasted through the wall and followed Gildarts outside.

"When you admit it to me then I will stop!" Gildarts shouted as he regained balance and sent a devastating hit towards Natsu's face, who seeing the fist infused with crash magic approaching, moved towards left only to be kicked hard by Gildarts who expected Natsu to dodge by going to the side.

Seeing as Natsu was sent flying back from where he came, Gildarts took a quick breath. This fight was so much fun and pissed off Natsu was even more fun to fight, since he knew that Natsu was really going all out and hardly holding back. But the grin that he had on his face vanished as he realized that Natsu wasn't charging at him. So, as he returned to the shattered wall, he saw that Natsu now pinned between the wall and two extremely pissed off girls, who just happen to be Mirajane and Erza who recovered enough from the fight.

And the look from the Master that he received was enough for even Gildarts to pale slightly. But his attention was quickly brought back towards his 'son' and the two girls as he saw Natsu starting to sweat a bit at the glares he received and the magic that the 2 girls produced.

"H-hey M-Mira, E-Erza, you are all right?" Natsu questioned in a scared tone as the look in both girls' eyes was enough for him to know that he was going to pay for what he did, and the smile he received from Mirajane and a harsh glare from Erza made it even more positive.

"Oh, Pinky I'm all right now, though soon I will be even better." Mirajane answered as she smiled sweetly, way to sweetly in Natsu's opinion as Mirajane's power radiated doom for him.

"Oh, we are fine, but it can't be said the same for you." Erza said in a harsh and threatening tone.

"U-um...why?" Natsu scarily said and before he knew it, both Mirajane and Erza turned to each other and nodded.

And before he could question what they were planning he felt 2 fists hit him with a lot of force, knocking him out instantly, which prompted a few to laugh, though before they could continue to laugh, everyone felt Masters power grow before they saw him holding Gildarts with a pissed of look in his gigantic hand.

"Now, since Natsu was dealt with, it's time for you Gildarts to tell me, why the hell did you two fight for, and why the hell did you two end up here, when you were in the god damn forest." Makarov growls before he then just remembered what he said, and started to pale before he quickly made his way to the front entrance of the guild to look what was left of Magnolia all the while praying that the damage was minimal all the while still holding Gildarts who as soon as he saw where Makarov was heading started to sweat and pale even more in fear.

And his fear was justified as, as soon as Makarov exited the guild his eyes went wide and white with all the damage, in short, there were only a few building left standing and those that were still standing looked like that even a slight breeze would be enough to topple them down.

"GILDARTS!" Makarov shouted as he squeezed the crash mage tightly making him squeal in fright.

"Y-y-yes master?" Gildarts shakenly asked as Makarov glared at him with so much fury that if looks could kill Gildarts knew that he would be dead 10x by now.

"You and that brat when he wakes up are going to first receive _**THAT, **_but this time it will be a lot more worse than ever before and it will be way longer! Then both of you will start doing jobs to pay for damage you caused! IS THAT CLEAR!" Makarov roared at the crash mage who could only nod in fear. While everyone that heard covered away in fear from the enraged Master.

"Good, now, onto why you two fought!?" Makarov shouted as he again glared at his Ace. Who even though was scared shitless, managed to gather enough courage to look in the master's eyes.

"Well, honestly hehe, I did provoke him into it, by telling him that he should go for the girl he likes before I make a move, hehe...ouch!" Gildarts said with a smug grin only to receive a hard toss into the wall of the building that was still barely standing effectively bringing it down.

"YOU IDIOT, WHY DID YOU DO THAT!...Wait, he likes someone? Who?" Makarov shouted again only to blink a few times before he understood the second part.

And before Gildarts could answer that question to the now crowded front of Fairy Tail Guildhall who all wanted to find out on who the Dragon Slayer had a crush o. He was again blasted away only this time by Fire. Making everyone turn to see Natsu standing at the new wall section that he broke through.

"Gildarts you say another word and you are going to receive my strongest attack!" Natsu threatened as he started to generate even more power than during his fight with the girls.

"Ouch, damn it Natsu that hurt." Gildarts said as he emerged from the ruble a bit worse for wear but not too much hurt.

"I'm warning you Gildarts!" Natsu shouted as he ignited his body on fire.

"Aww come one Pinky it can't be that bad can it?" Mirajane asked as she ignored the fire that was swirling around Natsu to bring her face right in front of his. Which prompted Natsu to step back a bit, his magic lowering just a bit not to hurt her. Which was only detected by Gildarts and Makarov, who while one grinned the other raised his eyebrow a bit at this.

"Yeah, Flame brain, you can tell us. I mean come on! Do you even know what in love is?" Gray asked in a smug voice as he grinned at Natsu who growled a bit.

"Yeah, Natsu we are all here family so you can tell us." Erza stated which prompted a few to agree on that one with her.

Seeing as they are slowly starting to push even more pressure on him to tell, and Mirajane still right in front of him giving his that way to sweet smile, made him a bit nervous and it didn't help that Gildarts had that smug look and grin which oh how much he liked to wipe it off. But he swallowed the lump that formed in his thought and calmed a bit down by closing his eyes.

"Well, I could tell you, but, where would be fun in that now? Though if you want to know, you need to beat me in a fight." Natsu smirked at that did deter a lot of them, though his hopes to deter the one she hoped the most was in wain as she only pressed closer to Natsu. Bringing her lips to his ear.

"Well, you can tell me Pinky, I can even help you with that, but I doubt you have enough courage to go and ask her out huh?" Mirajane whispered into his ear before she lightly bit his ear in a way that no one saw and backed away from him, loving the look that he now had, at the was his face rivaling Erza's hair, eyes wide and a completely shocked expression. Hell, she even blushed at the way he looked at it was just way too cute for her, but she hid it well. His reactions and his persona was something that she found very attractive and she was using everything in her power to see it more, though as more and more she abuse him and forced him to show his embarrassing side the more she was slowly falling for him. But she would be rather dead than admit that to anyone or even worst to him.

"Uh...Well...I..." Natsu stuttered as he backed slowly away from Mirajane who now was starting to get closer and closer towards him like a predator was about to pounce on his prey.

"Oh, Natsuuu...you can tell little old me now could you..." Mirajane sing-sounded as her eyes were filled with mischief that Natsu knew better than anyone that it spelled trouble for him. Which was quite ironic as not a few hours earlier it was the other way around.

While this was going on between the Dragon and the Demon, everyone watched with amused expressions at what would happen next, some even thought that they looked really cute together, while some were a bit concerned about their interaction.

"Big sis, leave Natsu alone, can't you see that he is uncomfortable?" Lisanna said with a pout which made her sister chuckled a bit before she backed away from the Dragon Slayer, who sigh in relief that he was given some space.

"Fine Lis, I will let go, can't have your little boyfriend suffer, now can we?" Mirajane said with a small smirk as her sister blushed a bit at what was said. While Natsu felt a bit uneasy at what he heard but he didn't show it.

"Well if that is the case I should get going, see...wow!" Natsu said before he was forced to dodge a gigantic hand that was going for him.

"What's the deal, Gramps? Why are you trying to squish me?" Natsu asked a bit irritated since he was forced to dodge a few more times.

"What's the deal? What's the deal? YOU AND THAT BUFFON DESTROYED THE WHOLE MAGNOLIA IN YOUR FIGHT!" Makarov once again roared as he looked at Gildarts and then at Natsu who looked around at what was left after his brawl with Gildarts and whistled in admiration at the damaged he and his 'father' managed to do. Which irked the old master even more.

"Damn, and we didn't even go all out." Natsu casually said making some members to drop their jaws at his casual comment while some paled at the thought of those 2 monsters going all out if this was just them going over 50%.

"Y-you what?" The members yelled all at once, making Natsu look at them which distracted him enough for Makarov to grab Natsu and get him closer to him all the while bringing Gildarts who was chuckling at the comment Natsu made.

"Well my boy, since you have a lot more fuel in your tank and from the looks of things you are more resilient then I thought, both you and Gildarts will need it since both of you are going to work your butts off to pay for all the damage you caused." Makarov calmly said making Natsu look excited at the possibility of doing some 'harder jobs' that will pay more since he still didn't want to spend the money that Igneel gave him.

"Hell yeah, that means, I am going to do a lot better missions than that stupid B-Class." Natsu cheered though that was short lived as he saw a huge smirk on Makarov's face.

"Well, you proved you can stand and hold your own, so I will allow you to do some S-Class jobs that I will personally pick for you." Makarov said, shocking both Natsu and the crowd.

"MASTER YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS; HE ISN'T EVEN A-CLASS!" Gray shouted in disbelief at what he heard.

"Master I agree with the striper; he isn't qualified for it." Mirajane said clearly pissed since Natsu can go on an S-Class while she an S-Class material can't.

"Master I agree with both Gray and White haired slut." Erza said making Mirajane glare at her at the jab that her rival trough.

And others agreed at that, which made Natsu a bit angry but he took a deep breath to calm himself down a bit.

"Well, that would be the case if he was to go alone on them, but...he ain't going alone. He would have a company with him." Makarov said with a huge smirk.

"And with who am I going?" Natsu asked with a bit of dread while praying to Igneel that it won't be Mirajane.

"Well, I will keep that as a secret for now, though, now it's time for you 2 to receive _**THAT**_." Makarov answer with a huge grin making Natsu sweat as he saw that Gildarts stated to pale cry at hearing THAT.

"Umm...Gramps...what is _**THAT**_?" Natsu carefully asked which only made Makarov laugh a bit too sadistic for Natsu's liking but he didn't receive any answer making him very nervous.

XXXX

The next day, both Natsu and Gildarts returned to the guild a bit paler than usual and in a complete sweat as they both were shaking after they both received **_THAT _**which made a few of the members laugh, mainly Gray and a few other at that 2 misfortune. As the duo made their way to the seats at the bar and ordered some food to eat Makarov appeared in front of them making them yelp and fell from their seats which prompted the whole Guild to start laughing even harder.

"G-Gramps!" Natsu started as he slowly backed away from Makarov who was laughing now with the rest of the Guild as 2 of the most powerful warriors they had were now like kittens.

"Calm down, boy I just got the missions for the 2 of you." Makarov said while giving 2 envelopes to Gildarts and Natsu, who took a deep breath relieved that they wouldn't suffer more of _**THAT**_.

"Alright, now we are talking, so what is the mission Gramps!" Natsu shouted in excitement that made some people struck at how fast he went from cowardly to the excitement in a blink of an eye.

"Well for you Gildarts it's SS-Mission that will pay extremely good even with destruction as for you Natsu. It's an S-Class that was collecting dust for a few years now. It's about some fire monster in the Yokohama area, near the Old Mountains range." Makarov said making some choke on their drinks while some out right shouted in disbelief.

"But Master, he isn't qualified to go on that mission!" Some shouted which Makarov ignored them completely.

"Finally, something good! I can't wait to bash some heads." Natsu shouted as his whole-body turned-onfire.

"Well I'm glad that you are excited for it, though you should know that until both of you pay for the damage you are only getting 10% of the reward." Makarov said with a smile which made both Natsu and Gildarts anime fall.

"H-how much do we owe?" Gildarts asked in a shaken voice praying that they will able to pay with those 2 missions.

"About 20 million jewels. But I will cut it down in half if you managed to do this and the next 2 ones with minimal damage." Makarov said as he saw 2 ghosts coming from Natsu's and Gildarts mouths before they quickly returned as they heard they will pay less soon.

"Awesome, well see ya all need to get going." Gildarts shouted as he sprinted off all the while destroying the wall and other things in his path which made Makarov shout at him but was a moody point.

"Well, I'm off also, see you guys in a month." Natsu said as he started to go but was stopped by Makarov.

"OH Natsu, if you complete this mission without destroying anything of importance, I will give you an S-Class rank." Makarov said with a grin making everyone go wide eyes.

"Like hell MASTER! I'm way stronger than that Flame Brain!" Gray shouted in rage.

"Yeah! What is the big idea of giving him the S rank?" Mirajane shouted.

"I agree, he isn't ready for it Master!" Erza stated making Natsu look at them before smirking a bit.

"Well, if I can take down 2 S-class candidates and tie in a fight with the Guilds Ace I think I'm more then suited to become an S-Class." Natsu smugly said before raising his hand in front of him just in time to deflect a blast of dark magic and to melt a sword and Ice attack sent his way. "Well see ya soon." Natsu said as he walked away leaving a pissed off trio behind him.

Done.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Natsu and Gildarts walked away, Mirajane rushed to the job board to see if there was any mission in the close proximity to the one that Slayer had and if by a miracle there was one.

It was in her opinion a simple and easy one, to kill some roaming Goblins that are causing chaos in the nearby villages. And it had a nice reward for it, 100000 jewels, but the catch was that it was a 2 people job and she needed someone, but the real question was who?

As she looked at the candidates for the mission almost instantly she rejected the idea of Erza going with her. Fighting against her was one thing but working was other, well unless it was to kick Pinkies ass that is and she would need to challenge him to a proper fight if she really wants to kick his ass. And boy did she wanted to have her revenge on him. So with one down, she surveyed the other members in the guild, and after a few moments of thinking, she realized that she could always take her siblings out on a job and it will fulfill the requirements for the job. So with that in mind, she marched toward them and quickly told them to get ready and be at the train station in 30 min. With a quick nod from them Mirajane turned towards the small master who was giving her a sly grin which made her confused for a moment at why he was grinning at her, until she remembered what she was doing and why, which made her blush and that, of course, prompt and Makarov to chuckle a bit, but she pushed it aside for now.

"Master I would like to take this job." Mirajane said in her all might tone which made Makarov grin widen as he looked at the destination.

"Oh, is someone a bit concerned about someone? A rather, some pink haired fire mage?" Makarov asked slyly as he saw a bit of pink adore her cheeks.

"Hell NO! I just need to vent some anger from the loss and the reward is an added bonus." Mirajane quickly answered as she turned ever so slightly away from the master, which was almost unnoticeable but to his eyes, it was clear as day, but he didn't want to push his luck and feel her wrath.

"Well, I don't see why not, though who is going with you on the mission?"

"Lisanna and Elfman. This would be good for them to gain a bit of experience and to start training in combat." Mirajane answered even surprising herself by the response she gave.

"Well, I have no problem in that. Good luck my child and hope you finish your job quick and safely." Makarov told her in a fatherly tone as he stamped the request before going back to the guild with the rest of the members.

"So, you really are into him, huh slut?" Erza asked as the only ones remaining were her and Mirajane.

"What was that you bloody nose?" Mirajane fired back given her rival a glare that would make most run for the hills.

"I asked if you are into him, you white-haired succumbs." Erza replied while completely unaffected by the glare that the demon was giving her.

Hearing the question made Mira gain a bit of pink of her cheeks as Natsu's one of many extremely cute (in her opinion) faces made its way into her mind, but she hid her blush rather well, though Erza saw through it and made a sly smirk that irked the demon even more.

"Well if you don't want him, I'm sure I can do good with him." Erza teased as she was trying to see what reaction Mirajane would give, and to her astonishment, her little comment made Mira widen her eyes before she started to release a lot of her power while her eyes glowed purple in rage.

"You so much as touch him and you will wish you would be dead after I'm done with you, understand that Erza Scarlet!?" Mirajane hissed at her rival with so much killing intent that it made even the mighty Titania take a few steps back. She knew that her rival was powerful and deadly, but to see so much bloody fury and at the mention of stealing the Dragon Slayer was a fuse to set her off.

"Calm down, you ugly devil. I'm not going after Natsu anyway, I see him as a little brother, that I need to kick his butt for what he did, and that will not change." Erza quick said while still slowly backing away from the white-haired demon that was about to attack and beat the crap out of her.

"You better red ass slut or we will have a lot of discussion between us." Mirajane said in her demonic voice that was backed up by her magic.

With that said Mirajane turned and headed to the station to wait for her siblings while Erza just stood there shaken at what she just witnessed and making a mental note to not do anything like this again if she wanted to live.

XXXX

While the discussion between the Knight and the Demon was underway Natsu was already cursing his life as he was forced to take the train to the capital of Yokohama region, the city of Mizaki.

"Damn I will never get used to this. I hope that others wherever they are not affected by this stupid sickness... scratch that only Metalhead to have it and 100x worst would make me better." Natsu mumbled as he tried to keep his stomach and the contents inside of it at bay.

"D-Damn it!" Natsu mumbled as the train jumped a bit making him grab the window and all but teared it up to put his body out of it to take much-needed air.

'Uh...if I survive this, Gramp's is getting his butt kicked so hard...' Natsu angrily thought before puking..."Uh...!"

**XXXX At Fairy Tail XXXX**

Master Makarov was drinking his beer while talking about some important stuff with Macao and Wakaba *cough* Naked Women *cough* when he suddenly stopped speaking as he felt a sudden need to run for the hills as he felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

"Is everything alright Master?" Macao asked as he looked at the old man with worry.

Composing himself quickly Makarov just waved his hand away. "Nah, it's fine, I was just in thought about something important" Makarov quickly lied as he then returned to the stuff they were talking about.

**XXXX**

After hours of mind-breaking, stomach crushing and cursing whoever he could, Natsu finally made it to the capital of the Yokohama region. And to say that he was over the moon as he started kissing and yelling with all his might about his love for hard ground and cursing the death machine that he vowed to destroy one day.

As he regains his thoughts and calm his stomach, he set off towards the mayor's office to see what he was working and if he could get the details about the beast that was causing trouble. It took Natsu only a few minutes to find what he was looking for, as if for some reason the office was in the dead center of the city that in Natsu's opinion was as beautiful as Magnolia with large streets, huge parks and a fair that was now in the central plaza which he thought it was a festival and if the job was quick enough might see what they offered and have some fun and good food to go first things first, he was here om a mission and he was going to finish it before enjoying the fair.

"Hello, how can I help you, young man?" A female voice asked snapping Natsu back to reality as he quickly looked around only to see himself in the mayor's office building.

"Ah...yes, you can. Is this Mayor's office? I'm a wizard from Fairy Tail and I'm here to kill some fire beast." Natsu answered as he gave the Secretary the job request. Who as soon as she saw it took Natsu's hand and rushed towards the mayor who was having a meeting.

"Mayor Delan! Sorry to interrupt but this is urgent!" The secretary all but shouted as she blasted open the door. Making everyone in the room jump at the sudden slam.

"Miss Rin! Sorry gentlemen about this. This better be truly important for you to come here during the meeting. Oh, and who is the young boy?" Mayor Delan said as he regained his calm.

"Sorry again Sir, but it is truly important, the mage for the fire beast request has finally arrived and from Fairy Tail at that." Miss Rin said making everyone in the room to widen their eyes at hearing that.

"Well, that is very important. please call him in, I would like to tell him about the mission." Delan calmly said as he took a huge breath to calm his rising excitement at the thought that finally there was someone who could stop the beast and it did help a lot that the mage was from Fairy Tail a Guild known for finishing the mission whatever the cost.

"Well, it's a good thing then that Miss Rin drag me all the way here, hehehe..." Natsu finally spoke with a chuckle as he saw the shock faces on the others.

"Kid, that is enough games, call whoever came here with you. This isn't a funny business at all!" One of the meeting members said in an angry tone, which made Natsu frown a bit.

"Well, I could call Gramps for him to tell you personally that he sent me for the job since I'm the best there is when it comes to Fire." Natsu calmly told them before igniting his whole body on fire, making a few to fall from their seats.

"Sorry, mister..." Delan started

"Natsu, just Natsu. No mister or anything other." Natsu said making the man nod with a smile before he gestured for him to the seat.

"Miss Rin, could you get Natsu whatever he wants?" Delan said making the secretary nod before turning towards the young boy who was thinking a bit.

"Mmm...can you give me a Fire Whiskey?" Natsu asked making the woman confused before Natsu elaborated what he meant.

"Whiskey set on fire and the hottest fire you can make or gather."

"Uh, I will try. But I don't make promises." Rin said making Natsu nod.

"Well, if you can't make it then anything will do." Natsu replied while showing his grin that showed his sharp teeth.

With a final nod from Rin she left the meeting room while the atmosphere in the said room turned to deadly serious.

"Now on to the job. What are I'm against and when did this started?" Natsu asked seriously as he look into the mayor's eyes.

"It all started a few years ago, and at first we thought little of it, but as time passed it stated to increase in activity as of few months ago." Delan said making Natsu nod as he awaited the rest.

"The beast usually up till recently attacked only cattle and a man here and there but not like now. It looks like it's very territorial and even the few that came to get rid of the beast failed and never returned to us, though only one did but died a few hours later due to notified amount of injures he sustain."

"I see. Did he said what the beast looked like, and were he found it?" Natsu calmly said as he figured the casualties were expected. His reaction and question made a more than a few shocked.

"H-how can you be so calm by all of this?" the meeting member asked.

"When you grow up in crazy setting as me, then there isn't whole much that can surprise you. And trust me I seen a lot of crazy things." Natsu explained as simple as possible which made everyonewonder what he was talking but they decided it was better no to know.

"Well, moving along...the beast in question is like said a fire type, the survivor told us that it has a pair of wings, scales, razor sharp claws and it was somewhat immune to all magic and weapons except for fire, water and ice, though he also told us that he managed to somehow wound it by hitting it in the same place over and over again. It was last seen near the active volcano, east from here about half a day walk." Delan explained getting Natsu to widen his eyes a bit as he immediately knew what he was dealing with.

"What you just describe is a Wyvern, a weaker version of a Drake, it does have some benefits that Drake and Dragon have...like a lot more power than other beasts, hard skin which is almost immune to physical damage and ferocity in battle, though it's greatest weakness it could be said that it is not as cunning or smart as a Dragon but it more than makes up for it by his ferocity." Natsu explained as he got up from his seat and went to the door. "Oh, and I will see you in a week." Natsu finished before he went out and started heading towards the location, he was told that the wyvern was.

As Natsu was finishing his talk with the mayor, in the nearby town 3 white haired siblings were also finishing their meeting with the client.

"So big sis... how are we going to do this?" Lisanna asked as she was just about to explode from excitement at doing her first real job with her siblings.

"Hahaha...calm down a bit will ya Lis. And when we get there, I will tell you." Mira said with a smile that was a genuine one and not the one she was always having at the guild, that smile was only reserved for the ones that were most important to her.

"But big sis this is the first real mission that you brought me to. Even big brother Elfman did already a few with you!" Lisanna said her bright smile falling into a way to cute pout that for a second made Mirajane think if a certain Dragon Slayer which brought a tiny bit of pink that was thankfully not seen by her siblings.

"Sorry Lis but you will have to be patient or I could always send you back." Mirajane said with a smirk seeing a pale face on her little sister's face.

"Y-y-you wouldn't!" Lisanna shouted in fear of her sister cutting her off from the first real job since joining the guild.

"If you don't stop talking I would, I already did it to Elfman when he didn't shut up when I told him to be patient." Mira calmly said while Lisanna turned to her brother only to see him nod sadly at what the oldest sibling said.

"Fine I will stay quiet." Lisanna finally said as she humped and pouted cutely.

"Good girl." Mirajane said with a smile as she patted her sister on the head prompted her sister to push her hand of her hair as she was still pouting while fixing her hair.

'Now all I need to do is kick that fat ass bloody nose and after I kick her sorry ass, I will have a fun time torturing that Pink bastard hehe.' Mira though with a chuckle as she started to think how to get her payback at the pink bastard. All the while scaring her siblings with her demonic laugh and sadistic smirk that appeared on her face.

**XXXXX**

Arriving at the foot of the volcano was like Natsu thought, an easy endeavor, though it did take him a whole day to get there which was more to him playing around and looking for food and some good fight to pump his blood even more before a massive fight that would soon take place and that he was barely containing his excitement. After all, it was a long time in his opinion that he went all-out.

"Well looks like this would do for tonight, and tomorrow I'm kicking some well-deserved butt." Natsu muttered to himself as he releases his dinner that he was dragging.

As he cleared the area where he was going to sleep, Natsu made a quick campfire and started to cook the meal while he laid down on a soft grass looking at the night sky, all the while thinking about random things that would pop in his head, but no matter how much he forced himself not to think about it, he always returns to the thought of the white-haired demoness that took his heart from the moment he saw her and it only grown from there.

O how he would want to just see the real her and to see her smile and laugh normally, not like how she is now but he knew that even like this he was still attracted to her beauty and the power she possessed was an added bonus in his opinion. Natsu honestly thought that after the fight he had with the 2 girls the situation would be better, but he saw that wasn't the case as soon as he saw them they knocked him out.

"Well, I hope I will get to see the real her someday. But still I wouldn't mind her even like this, it's refreshing sometimes, though it does annoy me a lot at other times." Natsu quietly muttered as he took his food from the fire and started to eat it slowly his thoughts still on the beautiful demon that took his heart unknowingly.

"Well, time to get some sleep." Natsu said to himself as he got comfortable and in less then someone could say Fairy Tail he was already in slumber.

**XXXX**

The next day was just as he expected to be,he arrived at the top of the still-active volcano in no time at all. And what someone would say it was uncomfortable and blazing hot heat, was like a gentle campfire to Natsu. It was just one of the benefits of being a Fire Dragon Slayer and he couldn't been happier as if the air itself was about to catch up in flames making Natsu grin, as he took out a piece of dry wood that almost instantly went in flames which were devoured with pleasure by Natsu who could say honestly that it was one of the better flames he eat in a long time, though before he could pounder on that and go back to memory lane he was jolted from it by a roar that made Natsu smile.

'Ah my battle comes to me...this should be fun.' Natsu thought with a savage smile on his face that would make even Gildarts afraid. But before he could continue to grin like a mad man he was forced to dodge an incoming scale body that was plummeting down towards him.

"Well, that was quick I will give you that. What is your name?" Natsu said as he looked forward to seeing a beautiful Wyvern that was covered in scales that were a mix of red, yellow and white making it look very exotic to the eye. Thought while the Wyvern looked beautiful it was extremely deadly with all of its sharp claws, the tail that had a large mace-like finish with spikes that Natsu knew would cut through a solid block of steel with ease and there was also an extreme amount of magic that the mighty relative of the Dragon had. All that made Natsu's blood explode with adrenaline and his battle-hungry mind to go into overdrive as he felt the pleasure of an extremely exciting fight that will surely be. And a fight between Dragon spices was always to the death and he was looking forward to that fight.

**"RAWWWWWWWWW!" **Was all the Wyvern did to answer Natsu as he charged at the small boy ready to devour him on a spot.

"Ain't happening today!" Natsu shouted as he evaded the charge before delivering a brutal fire axe kick to the back of the beast head, making it hit the ground hard. All the while roaring in pain at the damage it took.

'Well might as well cut lose finally and not be worried about killing people while at it.' Natsu thought as he started to release some of his waste magic power which was answered by the beast doing the same thing as both of them roared in a challenge to another before charging at each other creating a mighty explosion that echoed all across the mountain range.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as his fist was engulfed in fire, making it even more deadly as he raced towards his prey. The battle between a Slayer and his deadly opponent was truly underway as both sides clashed in another mighty explosion which left even the mountains quake in the sheer power that was released.

As Natsu delivered his fire fist to his opponent's underbelly the mighty wyvern swipes his tail towards the pink-haired menace he was caught off guard as Natsu quickly pulled away before unleashing his breath attack.

**Fire Dragon Roar!**

The attack hit its target with great force, forcing the beast to go flying into the mountainside as it roared in pain and anger at the human who managed to harm him this much.

"Damn. I thought that would do, but it looks like I need to go unleash even more power to beat it." Natsu said to himself as he painted a bit from releasing that much magic energy in one go, sure if comes to the extreme Natsu knew that he could unleash his final tramp card, but he hoped that wouldn't be the case, as he thought about it a bit he got his breath soon under control as his senses of danger yelled at him to move before he becomes roasted roadkill.

Following his instincts, Natsu quickly jumped backward just in time to evade a maelstrom of fire.

Now Natsu would be glad to devour the fire that was sent his way, but he didn't want his ace in a hole to be revealed just yet, and also he remembered what Igneel told him when dealing with Fire magic.

(Flashback)

_A young Natsu stood in front of his father the Mighty Igneel as he listened to a lecture that was of great importance to the young Dragon Slayer._

_"Now Natsu I need you to pay close attention to this. It may one day save your life." Igneel said on a completely serious tone that made the boy nod his head in understatement._

_"There are a few things that will tell you a lot about your fire-wielding opponents. The first is the color of it. The weakest flame is yellow, then orange and the darker the color the stronger the flames are. But know this Natsu, there are 4 flames that are above all others." Igneel said as he looked at Natsu again with his stern look._

_"The final 4 flames are so strong that are called the ancient flames. Those are. White flames, Blue flames, Black flames, and Crimson flames._

_Though they might be the most powerful they are not handed to anyone, in order to get them the user must be extremely powerful or in the case of Draconic brings the older the being is the stronger flames it gets, of course, the Dragon also has to be extremely powerful in hope of wielding its power."_

_Hearing this from his father Natsu nodded before a legit question popped in his mind._

_"Dad, is it possible to change the color of your flames?" Natsu asked as he looked Igneel in the eyes waiting for a response that honestly surprised the Dragon as he never really bothered to think about that._

_But now that he thought about it for a few moments he could see where this was coming to._

_"Yes my son, there are a few ways that you can change the color of the flames but even if the color is changed the power of it won't so you could see or feel the level of flames that you are dealing with." Igneel said making Natsu nod before he brought his fist on fire to see the color of his flames that were slowly starting to change from dark orange to red._

(Flashback End)

Seeing as the flames from the wyvern were bright yellow, Natsu let the small sigh of relief wash over him, as he now knew that he was dealing with a young Wyvern that was at the most about 20 years , that also made Natsu concern as that also meant that the young Wyvern was also now the most feral and could easily get into frenzy and that would spell doom to anything in its path.

Deciding to end it quickly, Natsu waited until the wyvern was almost on top of him before he unleashed on of his more powerful combos. Though even after charging in with his **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** and with following **Fire Dragon Wing Attack**. Natsu saw that while he did do a tone of damage to the beast it wasn't enough for it to stay done. And what was worst was that while Natsu was in preparation to execute his secret art the wyvern quickly spread it's wing and took off making Natsu cursed as he quickly made a pair of wings with his **Fire Make** to keep up with the bloody coward that he knew was trying to escape.

He knew why the wyvern did this, he felt that Natsu was going for a kill so it made a quick getaway to try and survive and while running to hunt for food so it could quickly recover. Though Natsu wasn't planning on letting it getaway.

**XXXX**

"Elfman behind you!" Mirajane in her Satan form shouted just in time for her brother to evade an axe that would, without doubt, behead him.

"Damn it! This isn't what was supposed to happen!" Mirajane shouted again before taking flight.

"Big Sis! Any ideas?!" Lisanna yelled in panic as more Goblins and Orc's attacked them.

"Grrr...think Mira think..." Mirajane scolded herself as she was surveying the battlefield.

What was supposed to be a simple extermination mission of a small group of Goblins turned out to be a small-scale war between the Strauss siblings and the Goblins, Orc Warband. The battle began easily enough for the siblings with quickly dealing with some pockets of greenskins that attacked them along the way to the cave that was said to have a breathing ground. But as they were making rapid progress, they entered a clever ambush that was now underway, with some big hitters in a form of Orc's appearing. The Strauss siblings only hoped is that Black Orc's the most powerful of the greenskins don't appear right now, or this would be surely the end of them.

"MIRA!" Lisanna shouted again breaking her sister from her thoughts just enough for her to see a gigantic axe speeding towards her. Before she fired a demon attack, killing the Orc in an instant.

With a quick flap of her demonic wings, Mira evaded the sudden attack before bringing her full magic power forward and creating a black demonic orb in front of her that started grow larger and large with every passing moment.

"LISSANA, ELFMAN TAKE COVER NOWWWW!" Mirajane yelled over the battlefield as both Lisanna and Elfman disengaged from their opponents and diving for the first solid object to hide from the devastation that would follow in a second.

Seeing her siblings doing what was told Mirajane unleashed her strongest attack. One she reserved for the end of battles and the boss fights, but now was time to unleash it in hopes of making the path for her siblings to get away from here.

"**Hell's Abyss!**" Mirajane roared in fury as she fired off her attack towards the most clustered part of the battlefield.

And as you would expect from the detonation of such attack, everything in 500 ft was destroyed leaving only a crater the size of the Fairy Tail guild hall. As for the greenskins, the attack was so powerful that they disintegrated on the spot. The only remains that were left were a few bones and an odd limb that somehow managed to be intact.

Seeing the destruction of their forces, the remaining Orcs and Goblins started running away, hoping to survive. As for Strauss's siblings, Lisanna and Elfman left their cover as soon as they heard the screams and running with the sound of metal hitting the ground. And what they saw left them speechless as the whole battleground was now a huge crater with Mirajane still high in the air observing the surrounding. And after she saw that the coast was clear she landed near her sibling and hugged them tightly.

"Thank God you are alright, I was a bit worried that I might fired that attack a bit too close to you guys." Mirajane said while her voice trembled a bit in fear of what could have happened if she miscalculated her attack.

"Don't worry big sis, we are all right thanks to you." Lisanna said as she was still embraced by her sister and brother, who was crying and yelling MAN.

Though the small celebration and rest bite was quickly shot down as the heard a roar followed by a trail of Fire that zoomed above them making them widened their eyes as they saw a draconic being falling down from the sky as one of its wing was shot by fire and what charcoaled while still having a bit of it on fire.

Seeing as it was going to fall on top of them, Mira summoned last of her depleted reserves quickly changing into her Satan soul and pulling her Siblings out of the way just in time as the beast slammed into the ground at tremendous speed making shockwaves from the impact itself.

"M-Mira, w-what is that?" Lisanna asked freaking out of fear at seeing the best, and as she looked at her sister she began to quickly freak even more out as her sister and brother looked pale after seeing the creature.

"T-that little sis is...is...W-wyvern and it's a b-bad thing for us. Very bad..." Mirajane said as she was slowly pulling her younger brother and sister away from it as she was told to by the Master what to do in situations like this. And that is to make a slow retreat and as quietly as possible so that by some dumb luck the beast won't hear them.

Though one good thing that followed after the crash landing of the beast was that another torrent of fire quickly hit the beast as it roared in pain. And the fire was coming from above them and as all 3 looked up there was extremely relieved to see who was the one that shot the beast down and was looking to finish it off.

"Natsu!" The Siblings shouted in relief as the Dragon Slayer quickly made his way towards them before he landsin front of them still keeping his eyes on the down wyvern.

"You 3 get as fast as you can away from here. This is one enemy that you can't fight." Natsu said in a completely serious tone as he gritted his teeth in anger that the beast was still alive even after so many direct hits on it and a huge fall.

"NOW!"


End file.
